At Last
by margaretannem8s
Summary: Goliath and Elisa's relationship is beginning to grow. But when something dangerous lies in wait, will they even get their chance at romance? Struggles on the force and hunting a killer will put their relationship to the test.
1. At Last

_Author's Note: the characters of Gargoyles are the property of Disney and  
are used here without their creators' knowledge or consent. _

_I sincerely suggest pulling up a copy of Etta James song At Last to play along…well, you'll know when the time comes to play it!_

* * *

"Hey Big Guy…Goliath…" she finished softly.

"I never understood why you called me that. Once, camaraderie perhaps, but now?" He asked quietly.

Elisa looked down, eyes crinkling in laughter. Looking back up at Goliath, she smiled.

"I guess I was trying to..." she sighed, trying again. "Every time I said your name, it felt somehow so personal-" _and when I said your name, I was afraid you would hear_ _something that nobody could miss hearing in my voice_, "-so I just called you Big Guy…"

Looking into his dark eyes, she found what she was looking for, something that had been there a long time. She hadn't been ready before, but now…

"Come with me, Elisa." Goliath gently commanded.

"Where?"

"… Please, come with me?" he smiled somewhat hopefully.

Elisa smiled, reaching up toward his shoulders as she stepped forward.

"Okay, lead the way Big Guy" she laughed lightly.

* * *

Elisa gazed at the blue swath of night as it swung by overhead, hung with endless piercings of white stars. The air was cold, but seemed electric and exciting. She sighed, fixing her grip tighter about Goliath's neck. She felt whimsical, spinning through the skies, soaking up his warmth.

_So much hotter than a human…must come in handy zipping through the night in a loincloth! _Elisa thought.

They hadn't really spoken the words, but it was there. The most important thing in her life, but she never talked about it. Yet he knew it all the same

"Here" he interrupted her thoughts. Dropping down and back-winging, they came in for a smooth landing.

"Look" Goliath prompted.

Elisa opened her eyes. When had she closed them? She took in the scenery.

At first, she thought it was just the usual: her apartment. When she stepped down and looked closer, she saw candles, dinner…music played in the background.

"I was here earlier, preparing." Goliath said.

Elisa looked at him, "What, so Angela didn't really need my help?" she asked with feigned exasperation.

"Perhaps…she said she was going to improvise and was charmed to "be a part of the subterfuge" Goliath finished drolly.

The setting of dinner, candles, music…flowers? Huh! Somehow Elisa never imagined they would really be doing this, quite so…traditionally…_Okay Maza, you knew Goliath could be a very traditional guy, despite his impressive adaptation to modern times._

"Elisa-"

"Can I have a moment? It all looks so lovely, I'd like to get out of the work clothes, change into something more-- something better." She looked at him.

"Certainly"

_She looks wonderful already, but it has been a long day. Perhaps…_

"I will wait; I can finish the last of the preparations"

* * *

Elisa closed the door behind her.

_Whew! Danger! Danger, haha. Or I guess I should say my Spidey-sense is going off!_

She hung up her coat and stripped off the work clothes; faded black shirt, dark jeans, socks. Elisa craved something cozy, but proper. She'd been waiting for the excuse to wear the new black sweater…_jeans, hee hee, I'm going to crawl out of one pair and into another…_She laughed at herself. Same outfit, almost. She pulled on the top. She'd liked it because it looked a little carefree… _Ugg! _She tossed it back in the closet. Feeling suddenly restless, she grabbed the sexy black tank with one strap, bias cut…_Bra will have to go_, she lamented. Going to the other end of her closet, she pulled out the danger pants. She'd seen them at the store and had to have them. They were daring, tight, thin, and soft, with many naughty peekaboo holes…_This is stupid; it basically says "Do me!"_ Not that she wasn't tempted to send _that_ message, but really…

_Focus girl! _Elisa grabbed the merlot cashmere sweater; it was so soft with a wide neck hanging off the shoulder. It was good: romantic, but safe. She slid on a pair of dark brown pants; they were cropped at the calf. Stepping towards the bathroom mirror, she swept her hair back into a quick ponytail and popped in some gold chandelier earrings. A swipe of mascara, peachy-brown lipstick, and gloss. _Aha, and shoes_…She _was_ in her own apartment, she decided to heck with it and walked out barefoot.

The sound of music flowed at her again. All the lights in the apartment were out, but Elisa enjoyed the rustic glow from several clusters of candles at the table. They filled the air with a soft spicy musk and the radiance of golden light.

"Sorry, Goliath, I didn't mean to take so long." Umm… the smell of dinner and spices caught her.

"It is no imposition, dinner is ready." He'd been facing the stove, his back facing Elisa as she approached. He turned to gaze at her, expression deepening. "You look lovely" He paused.

_She is so beautiful, face like an angel._ Goliath finished reaching for two wine glasses and headed towards the dining table. Sometimes it amazed him that Elisa could be so fierce one moment, so lovely the next. She was _always_ lovely, but now…

They sat down for dinner, Elisa having long ago acquired a chair substantial enough for Goliath. _Other things in here are also substantial enough to hold him now_, she thought, glancing to the couch where they sometimes watched movies…She'd almost died of uncharacteristic girlish embarrassment, but had also tried to be sensible and buy another piece of furniture specially reinforced…_that had taken some explaining._

Elisa's cheeks flushed.

Goliath's brow knit, nostrils flaring…he schooled his face.

"I had hoped to learn how to prepare something you would like. I have practiced something new with Broadway. Is it to your liking?"

"Yes! It's wonderful" Elisa sliced a few pieces off her steak. "I never really thought of you cooking."

He looked down and smiled to himself. "And all those times we procured our own meals as we traveled the world...?" Goliath asked as he swirled his wine, brow spur arching blithely at her. He looked at her again, continuing.

"Gargoyle males are expected to carry their weight. Females are also protectors and warriors, males likewise must help clean, tend to the young, and prepare foods. We share the responsibilities. I was young once and had many duties. Like the other hatchlings, I had spent a share of my time in the kitchens...for one reason or another…" Goliath mused.

"I know, it's just all this," she gestured at the candles and their meal, "it's different".

"Different." he repeated.

"Unexpected, but appreciated." Elisa stilled, an uncomfortable need in the pit of her stomach.

Goliath looked at her. She always felt like he listened to everything she said. She could see him taking her words and weighing them, examining their meaning. He never intimidated her, not the way criminals and the bad guys were intimidated by him. Nonetheless, she paused, thinking about the intentions behind tonight's dinner.

He nodded, expression smooth, but open.

"I am glad that you appreciate it".

Elisa felt the genuinely pleased warmth in his words and relaxed. She smiled, _Big Guy, sometimes I think you enjoy yanking my chain…_

"And I have something _special_ for dessert" he said.

Elisa's smile grew as she spied a glimmer of humor in his eyes. _Ha! How _does_ he do that with a straight face? _

They ate for a short while in companionable silence, here and there making small talk of the events of the day. As their plates emptied, conversation grew. She listened to him discuss the plans for the clan, his thoughts on rooming at Castle Wyvern aka the Eyrie Building these days, and the issues of Angela and the boys. She chipped in her thoughts and centered herself on his ideas.

"This is wonderful, we should do it again" she smiled. Elisa had immensely enjoyed the steak, grilled vegetables and caramelized carrots. Each bite had been savory. The special surprise? Chocolate caramel mousse with fresh raspberries.

_Mmm…_Elisa sighed. _Rich and delicious, but he really had me going there. _She scraped the last bit of chocolate off the spoon with her tongue. _He had to know what "special dessert" sounded like though. Right?_

"Somehow I always thought I would be cooking dinner in this scenario" she raised her brow.

"I wanted to do this. You do so much; it is little enough that I do this for you."

Jazz played soft and unendingly in the background. Lex had taken the time to show Goliath how to use and program the five CD player. The soft beginnings of Etta James' _At Last_ begin to filter through the air. The unmistakable opening notes always touched a spot in her soul.

"Do you know this song?" she asked.

"No, do you like it?"

She stared at him.

"Listen to it, it's really something…"Elisa lifted her hand to him, palm up in invitation.

_At last…_

He placed his hand in hers, following as she grasped it, standing to move into the recessed floor of the living room.

_My love has come along…My lonely days…are over_

There were only a few candles about the rest of the apartment. A lone candle on the coffee table cast a flickering glow, illuminating their features in soft gold and purple shadow. Elisa stepped forward leaning into him as she did when preparing for flight. Reaching up to him, she placed her hands along either side of his neck.

"Dance with me" she urged him, asking again with her eyes.

"I-I--"

_And life is li-ike a song…Oh yeah, yeah…_

She closed her eyes, laying her head on his chest. She quietly hummed the tune. Goliath reached down, to embrace her. He sighed as he reached out and stroked her hair, then held her in the second embrace of his wings. They began swaying to the music, slowly.

_At last…the skies above are blue. My heart was wrapped up in clover…the night I looked at you_.

The song continued to float around them, seeming to say something that neither of them had been able to say aloud.

Moments of his life with Elisa flashed by…he recalled that first stunning night they met, her face drawn in great shock and fear as she tumbled over the castle walls…A moment when they had been caught in magic, being changed from human and gargoyle forms back and forth…when he came to realize that the human detective Elisa Maza was beautiful, and that she had come to mean something more to him…

_You smile, you smile…Ohhhhh and then the spell was cast…_

_Truly, _Goliath told himself.

_And here we are in heaven, for you are mine…at last._

The last notes played and too soon, it seemed, the song was over.

Remembering the past, he had closed his eyes. _I don't remember doing that._ He looked down and found Elisa staring at him, still humming parts of the song.

"Elisa?" He shifted to let go.

"No."

He paused.

Elisa made no move, only continuing to stare up into his eyes; deep thoughts spinning through her own.

"Goliath…" she continued to whisper something.

"I am sorry Elisa," unable to make out the rest, he leaned over further to listen. "I cannot hear-

She rose onto her toes and kissed him.

_Here we are in heaven_ he thought to himself. The kiss was more than their kisses before. It seemed that where once he had been shocked, and later met warmly, this time he was consumed in flame. She kissed him hungrily, feeding at his mouth. He opened up to her, gliding his tongue over hers in a sensual dance.

He moaned quietly, breath quickening.

"I've always wanted to do this" she said. Elisa began to stroke her hand along the column of his neck, resuming her sweet kisses.

Goliath pulled back.

"This?"

"Goliath, please, we both know how we feel about each other."

…_To be continued_

* * *

_**I'm a fan and have enjoyed reading other people's fan-fiction for years. I enjoyed this little piece and wanted to share it. It starts out sweet and romantic. Hope you enjoyed it!**_


	2. The Long Kiss Goodnight

_Author's Note: The plot will incorporate mature and violent themes that are hinted at in this chapter, but will evolve in future chapters. Please note this and do not continue if you don't like to read about that._

* * *

"Goliath, please, we both know how we feel about each other."

She closed her eyes and sighed, nuzzling into his ear. A low rumble began in his throat.

Something began to vibrate down below…_Huh? _In Elisa's pocket, her cell continued to vibrate.

"Ah!" she exhaled with frustration. "Hold on". She reluctantly answered her cell. A picture of Matt lit up the screen as the cell vibrated. "What. Is. It?" she sniped.

Matt paused, temporarily speechless.

"Matt, this had better be good" she glanced at Goliath, "and make it quick"

"Well, I, uh…hello to you too" he replied with playful sarcasm. "I know it's your night off, but I-" Matt paused in thought.

"Oh, am I … _interrupting_ something?" She could hear the evil laughter in his voice.

"Now or never, redhead." Goliath's eyes widened as he overheard the exchange with her partner.

"Ok, I'll stop poking you with a stick… wouldn't want to suffer the effects of your bite. I'll leave that for _someone else_"

Elisa paused, closed her eyes, and took a breath. _Not now, not now, not now…_she exhaled slow and even.

"Ok, ok, I can hear you WUSA-ing over there on the phone."

"What have you got?" she asked.

"Remember SVU's serial murders had evidence inconsistent with a human suspect? When they froze us out I pushed it under a few people's noses up in NYPD headquarters. Two new bodies came in, matching our theory. We get our crack at it tomorrow. Detectives Vasquez and Lett will be briefing us. The commissioner's tasking us with leading the investigation-

"What's the vibe?" Elisa interjected.

"Don't expect a lot of cooperation. Lett's a career cop, he wants to get this one and he's looking for his promotion. He doesn't think anything is out of the ordinary and made no secret of how he feels about Paranormal and Magical Crimes Investigation on his turf."

Dozens of members in PMC had been outraged for weeks, forced to stand by as the SVU and FBI collaboration turned them away. Detainees were being questioned, but were they being asked the right questions? _They just didn't want us in there, simple as that. Now we have to go play clean up._

Elisa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. 'doesn't work well with others' I get it. Vasquez?"

Matt paused. "He knows their in over their heads. He'll help, but he could be a liability. He thinks the Gargoyles are involved. Scuttlebutt says he's a fair guy, and I believe it, but until he understands better what we're dealing with…" Matt trailed off.

"When are we meeting? Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, it's set for bright and early. Detective Lett managed to give us a last minute call for their morning meeting. Nice. Least I don't have to bother with heading home and showering, shaving…changing my clothes."

"Hey," Elisa laughed, "the precinct is a home away from home. I'm sure everything you need is in the locker room."

"Ha-ha. No." Matt replied. He daydreamed about his plush bed. _This is going to suck, right after my shift and half the day _he thought.

"Their place or ours?" she asked.

"22nd precinct, main conference room. Seven am…which is 5 hours from now. Hopefully the room will be filled with goodies like donuts, coffee, grisly photos and a map with little color coded flags. Hey, we can crack the _seemingly_ random pattern of attacks for them and break the case wide open." he joked.

"Hmm. Yeah, I bet they'll love that. Alright, I'll see you in a couple hours-"

"You can't come by now? We could go over some of the case to prep. It'll make a difference." He added cryptically.

_Sigh! My night off? Why now?_ There weren't really any nights off right now anyways. _What's the difference?_

"Okay. Be there in one hour."

Matt screwed his face up, looking at his cell. "That long to get ready? It only takes ten from where you are- by air anyway. You are coming in for a landing, right?"

"I'm coming by air" she arched a brow at Goliath. "Thirty minutes, I need to take care of a few things." She continued gazing at Goliath with consideration.

Unbidden thoughts drifted through Goliath's mind. Her steady gaze and challenging stance fed the thoughts.

Elisa slid her phone into her back pocket. She strolled towards Goliath. Pausing to lean her hands on his chest, she sighed. She laid her head against his chest.

She spoke against his skin, "We are so going to do something about this." She pressed her lips faintly against his chest for a soft kiss.

Goliath's brow knit. She climbed up onto the couch to his left. Closer to eye level, but still looking up a few inches, she stood there considering him. Her hands were on her hips, hypnotizing him as her fingers tap-tap-tapped with impatience. He cleared his throat, looking away. "Perhaps we should go-"

She cut him off, landing on him, initiating a kiss of uninhibited desire. Elisa's hands locked into his hair, lips hungrily feeding at his mouth. Goliath returned with tempered heat, concern over his teeth and her tender lips utmost in his thoughts. Eyes closed, she began to shift in his arms, moving her legs into a grip around his waist. A growl began to roll softly from deep within, causing Elisa to sigh as she felt the vibrations along her thighs. She fixed her gaze on the glow of his eyes. A naughty inspiration came to her. _I wonder…_she thought to herself. Elisa lavished his neck with her lips and tongue. Goliath's eyes drifted shut. She languorously licked along the side of his neck. His only warning came as she tightened her grip in his hair. She bit into the column of his neck, holding him in her mouth. He cried out. Elisa opened her eyes to look up at Goliath, eyes blazing. She smiled.

"Big guy," she purred, "I need time to get ready and then we have to go." He was unconvinced. He growled, shifting his hands, lightly tearing his claws across her pants.

"We will go, but we are _not_ finished!" he retorted. Speaking softly into her ear, he continued, "I will _enjoy_ doing something about this later".

* * *

_Short chapter, but the next several chapters are already close to complete. Let me know what you like, in general or specifically. Your feedback is important to me and I really appreciate it! _


	3. Coffee Talk

A nexus of golden warmth knotted pleasurably between her thighs. Elisa tried to ignore it, but looking at the muscles of his torso, working and tensing…it was too tempting a sight. Though stopping to get ready for work had tempered their ardor, the sexual tension was still in the air. She had felt his eyes devouring her as she ran about getting ready for work.

The icy winter winds cut across her body. She held herself tighter against Goliath. Her hair was still in a ponytail, but it was so long these days that it still managed to slap at her face in the wind. Goliath back-winged into a landing in the dark, glistening alley near the refurbed 23rd precinct. It was open for business, but the top would take another month to finish. A few temporary offices and portables were still in the lot serving the contractors and smaller departments. Eventually the upper floors would be occupied; the extra space would be just in time for her new division.

Elisa tugged at the collar of her black trench coat, beneath was a dark gray suit and a sleek black Oxford shirt. Crispy and professional, yet it wasn't until she'd done some fighting stances and checked for holster room that she knew she had to have it. _Monkey suit _she chided herself.

"_It is bitterly cold tonight; perhaps you should take your car and stay warm."_ Goliath had said before they left her apartment. _"I like spending time with you"_ she'd said. He looked at her, so finely formed yet fierce. He remembered Hudson's admonition,_ "That lass is a tough cookie, Goliath. She'll ne'er leave yer side, and she'll always watch over the people, protectin' them wi' ye." _Hudson was right, he knew this. He'd always known this about Elisa. She tapped his shoulder, and reluctantly, he realized he was still holding her. He returned from his thoughts and set her down. He looked around, alert for any trouble in the night. A familiar scent filtered in.

"Greetings Matt" Goliath called.

Elisa's partner, detective Matt Bluestone, over a hundred feet away, quickened his step to catch up to them. "Elisa, I'm glad you could make it. Goliath" he nodded in greeting.

"I'll be returning to the castle shortly. I would speak to you tomorrow about coordinating the Gargoyles' assistance" Goliath offered.

"Much appreciated. We can use all the help we can get."

Goliath grunted in agreement and turned to Elisa. "Shall I see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Big Guy. I'll probably be a little worse for wear, but I'll manage some sleep by then."

Goliath captured her mouth in a farewell kiss.

Matt stood by in shock. _Holy smokes!_

* * *

Matt and Elisa made their way to the break room. Elisa saw Morgan across the way and waved as they passed.

"So, um. Congratulations?" Matt offered.

"On the new boyfriend?" Elisa teased.

Matt spit coffee on his shirt. "Damn!" he looked down at the mess. "Ah hell, at least I got the spare." he worked at the spots with a napkin.

Elisa laughed and cuffed him on the shoulder. "Are you really that surprised?" she asked.

"Well no. Yet even with all the things I believe in and know, it's just different." He finger combed his hair backwards. "He's a lot of...Gargoyle, you know?"

"Oh?"

Matt blushed. "Nevermind."

Matt poured coffee in Elisa's Batman mug, black with the yellow and black bat symbol. _At least it's fresh_ she sniffed at the steam. She added cream and sugar while Matt poured himself his second cup in five minutes. He drank it straight away, black.

"Two bodies," he began, "are linked to the runaways that were reported missing. There's no doubt it's paranormal now…" Matt sighed.

"Yeah, as opposed to two murders ago when we tried to tell detectives that things didn't add up."

"Let it go Elisa." Matt said. He refilled his cup and poured more into an extra container, taking his time as he added sugar and cream. He popped on the black plastic lids. "C'mon" he gestured with the two cups and Elisa followed him to their office. With the formation of PMC, a new division covering Paranormal and Magical Crimes, Matt and Elisa had found themselves thrown to the forefront. Captain Chavez had feigned ignorance of their activities from time to time, but it hadn't escaped her attention that the duo were handling the paranormal cases smoother than any department combined. She knew her detectives had a knack for working with impossible situations in unconventional ways, so when word of a special paranormal division came up, she'd nominated them for promotion. When the two detectives were interviewed and their records examined, they were quickly ushered into the new digs, new jobs, and of course new headaches. _Nothing like pressure from the public and politicians to speed things up_ Matt thought. Matt's impromptu task force had evolved and been absorbed into the PMC. Between Elisa and Matt alone, their information networks spanned from the human underworld to the magical. The work was going to be less than thankless at times, but he enjoyed uncovering mysteries.

Elisa settled in across from Matt on his side of the office. She looked down and assessed the photos and some of the files. A familiar name caught her attention, but before she could catch more info Matt cleared his throat. She looked back at him intently.

"After I called you, I found notes in one of the vic's files that" Matt rubbed the side of his head, stalling. "Well, I've got bad news and worse. The bad news is the murderer stepped up the violence, the victims bodies were ripped apart."

"And worse?" she asked.

"It's Kenny Madison, his ID was on one of the bodies. M.E.'s going to examine him further, but I thought you should know. The…heads were missing, so it's going to take some time."

Elisa froze. Her throat knotted up. The teenage informant had been trying to prove his worth to her and the Gargoyles by keeping himself immersed in the workings of the criminal world. He used to be a runaway, but Elisa had helped him go home and put his life back on track. Last week he said something big was up, something he knew she could use...

"Elisa?"

Her eyes watered for a second before she recovered herself. Her voice became raspy. "Okay, let's just go over what we've got so far and what to expect at the meeting."

Matt raised his brows. "Alright…the killings can't be kept from the public any longer. Tomorrow we have to let some info out, but withhold the key details. Current vics still match the profile for runaways or other types with little or no family in the area to miss them. When we get to the 22nd precinct, they'll be showing us the simulations of the earlier crimes, edited to fit the new paranormal data. Right here" he patted a the box on his desk "is some footage and photos from _all_ the scenes, as well as the two most recent. We should take it all in now. We'll need our analysis by morning." Matt studied her reaction.

"Yeah, kind of hard when they didn't want us there, nosing in on their investigation."

"From now on, we will be." Matt's face was grim as he contemplated future grisly murders connected to the case. "It's our first paranormal serial and it's already got 'interdepartmental explosion' written all over it. Anyone with an opposing agenda could potentially use this against us." Matt recalled an incident from the first day of their promotion. They found an unmarked Mercedes Benz patrol car waiting for them. It looked like an _oxymoron_, but worse, it felt like a Trojan horse. Elisa had found a way to politely decline, citing the years of using her red Ford Fairlane and not wanting to partner up with a new car for patrols. Recently, Lexington had used Xanatos' technologies to retrofit sophisticated counter surveillance equipment in the Fairlane, as well as some upgrades and a few perks from Puck.

"Hey, 'the truth is out there', right partner?" Elisa attempted a smile.

Elisa finished off the rest of her coffee and stretched. "I feel drained." She yawned, rubbing her lower back, "I need another cup-"

Matt cut her off, sliding the extra cup into her hands. "Extra cream, extra sugar."

Elisa raised her brows, tipping up her cup to drink more coffee.

"I'm a detective, detective. I know these things." Matt grinned.

She rolled her eyes as she set the cup down. "Ok, let's see the footage"

* * *

_Please read and review. I've got more chapters partially written and expect to post them soon. -Marg_

* * *


	4. Still Waters

Elisa stood by the head of the table with Matt. Many of the SVU were eyeballing them skeptically. Detective Ray Lett in particular was openly hostile in his regard.

Elisa ignored him and continued speaking with Matt. "It's actually not that far off, the only problem is that they're attributing it to a human, and that's why they can't find the next potential hit. I'm glad Vivienne is available for consultation; I already see a water theme here. Do Patrick and Michaela have the list of detainees?"

"Yeah, they're already working on delegating the footwork and phone calls." He looked down at paperwork from the case. _Interesting. _He looked back up at Elisa"Martin's coming. Talk about cranky and working on your day off! I'm gonna owe him big time for this, but he'll be here in a half hour. He's already working on _them_, so hopefully we can expect to get some compliance soon. You'd think _being_ former FBI and proven right about my "hair-brained" theories would mean something. I guess it's good just to have my old partner working the case with us though."

"Yeah" Elisa smiled.

"Alright, let's settle in everyone!" Detective Fernando Vasquez waved everyone into their seats. His face was stiff and lined with worry. Vasquez was six feet tall, and fit, but his clothes looked slept in and his tie was a little loose. His black hair was trimmed tight against his scalp. Elisa noticed pale scarring on the left side of his scalp. His anxious brown eyes looked down at Elisa like he hoped she packed a wallop.

"Good Morning" Elisa began. "I'm Detective Elisa Maza and this is my partner Matt Bluestone. I recognize a lot of you from the GTF and a few other incidents-" laughter circled the room quietly. "To date, we've got eight murders and a killer out there planning the next crime.

Matt chimed in, "The first order of business is to go back and see what was missed and what kind of leads we can pull-"

"We didn't miss anything!" Lett interrupted "We know our job Bluestone-"

"No, you don't." Elisa leaned forward in her chair. "Something out there is killing people. It's not human and you're not going to capture it with a conventional investigation. The PMC is staffed by experienced detectives who can help. If we can all work together, we can make a difference today and we can lay the foundation to make a difference in the future.

She glanced around the room. Lett crossed his arms and looked on skeptically. Matt nodded his head almost imperceptibly.

Elisa continued "This is the first time something of this nature has come to the attention of the NYPD. It defies known precedent: a paranormal serial killer is hunting the public. We're all that stands between them and slaughter. It's out there and we're going to find it and stop it. This may be the first time we come together, but you can be sure it's not going to be the last. Times are changing and we have to change with them."

"Detective Maza?"

A slim brunette at the opposite end of the room became the focus of attention. Elisa nodded at her.

"Christina Zapf," she continued, "I'm an analyst from the CSU. We've never seen…I don't believe our 'inconclusive results' accurately describe the evidence we're having trouble with. We've been having a lot of trouble processing suspect and defensive evidence… have you developed any paranormal CSU procedures?"

"We have. Toby-" Elisa gestured and a thin sandy-haired tech stood and waved at Christina, "-is heading our CSU. He's already planned a series of new tests, I'd like you to confer and bring each other up to speed. That goes for everyone here." Elisa eased back and looked at all the anxious faces. They looked like they wanted to believe. A pair of FBI agents stood to the side, coolly observing the meeting. _Yeah, keep standing there. We don't have time for a damn turf war!_ Elisa pressed her impatience to the background. _They want to know what we can do. What's so damn special about us, right?_

"We have experienced detectives and access to consultants from mages to psychologists that are immersed in the paranormal world. Several informants in our network are well-placed in the magical world and we are more than capable of addressing the case and moving forward."

Vasquez raised his finger to signal a question. "We've all been working our asses off trying to put the pieces together. You guys have handled Gargoyles and some of those fae, but even if there is a paranormal origin-

Elisa interjected, "the world seems like it's changing and becoming overrun with magical activity. The truth is, it's always been a part of our world, but we're coming late to the game and have to play catch-up. PMC has been rushing to get us _all_ up to speed."

"Vasquez, I'm assigning you to Matt, you'll be coordinating the department collaboration. Lett, we'll be working together on the evidence. I reviewed what we received last night and have some directives. Several witnesses and detainees offered a unique insight and I'd like to review some of the physical evidence and crime scenes."

Lett blinked. With one move, Elisa had offered the carrot and the stick. It effectively helped to both split the threat to the PMC's collaboration as well as spur the collaborative towards their goal. Elisa had just positioned the biggest ego close to the killers trail and under her eye. His instincts and persistence were strong assets, but he tended to get in his own way sometimes. Lett could try to buck the system and sabotage the case, but he couldn't do it without destroying his career… Or he could cooperate and be an integral part to solving his biggest case. Lett sat up straighter.

"You heard the detective," he looked around, "let's get started!"

"Well," Matt whispered to her, "that went well"

"Kids are dying." Elisa paused to look at the photos in front of her. "If I did my part sooner, we might've had the killer off the street and the kids safe at home." _Kenny…_

"Detective-" Lett interrupted.

"Call me Elisa."

"Elisa… please…call me Ray. About the consultants?" he paused, trying to put it into words, "Who or _what_ is consulting on this?"

"Our first stop is Columbia, a professor there is… well acquainted with water related mythology."

"Hey, before I get caught up" Matt started "we're settling with detainees and Patrick and Michaela are already combing through the leads. They've got a few things you and Lett will want to go over, might add a few interviews on the list." He nodded towards the knot of chattering officers around the two young detectives.

"Alright, Ray, let's get movin'. The bad guy is about to find out it's a small world and there's nowhere left to hide."

* * *

Elisa and Ray had chatted away the morning. At first, Ray had been awkward. As they shared more info, he grew more confident in Elisa's handling of the case.

"Elisa, if I didn't know better now, I'd almost think we were wasting our time. Myths?"

"Trust me, we need to go to the college and interview the prof. We don't have time to crack the books on this info. In a way, mythology is a way of preserving and reporting on the paranormal activities of the past, if you look at it from an investigative level. So a little lecture on myth should provide some interesting insights."

Elisa paused to take in the productive surroundings.

"You guys actually did a great job, a lot of the clues and information are proving helpful."

"Thanks, I just wish we'd come to you for help sooner." Ray offered.

"A lot of good detective work is going to make it easier to pull it together now." Elisa took out the stack of pictures she'd reviewed. She laid them out. "What do you see by all the bodies?"

"Blood, clothing, garbage… I've seen them. Other than the bodies, the crime scenes look pretty calm. Not a lot to go on…" Ray's eyes wandered across the familiar photos spread before him. "Wait." he snatched a photo and examined it closely. "Of course!" he rubbed at the back of his neck. "Water?"

"If you look at each body, there are puddles by their body. You can see bodies of water in the area, or map them nearby the scenes."

"There's always water around: fire hydrants and pipes everywhere." Ray replied with frustration.

"That's just it. Water is an element. It's considered a form of transportation. If bodies kept turning up near bus stops, or near a bus stop route in particular, you'd get suspicious, right?"

Ray felt goosebumps rise on his scalp. "Oh shit…" he rubbed his face. In the back of his mind, he'd kept thinking about the pools of water. "They hadn't had any tracks or prints…but there wouldn't be, would there?" he licked his lips.

"It's a good lead, but that's all it is. Let's keep combing through it. We can leave in an hour and head over to Columbia.

* * *

"Detective Maza" the professor nodded as she opened the office door.

"This is detective Ray Lett" Elisa gestured between them, "Ray, this is professor Vivienne Lake". Elisa smirked.

The professor raised her brow in amusement. Garbed in a cream blouse and black pencil skirt that emphasized her hourglass figure, she stuck her pen into the back of her French twist and shook hands with the detectives. Tendrils of platinum hair framed her delicate face, but a set of piercing sky blue eyes assessed them.

"Come, sit. It is good to finally meet you Elisa. Arthur has said such good things about you." Vivienne settled into her chair as the detectives seated themselves across from her. "What brings you?" she prompted.

"I have a killer on the loose and think he may be a water related being or user of water magics. How common is water transport?"

Vivienne sighed. "Well, it is an age old method, one used since the first days of creation. There are several types of magical creatures that are naturally capable, but as you know with your adventures on the skiff-"

Ray furrowed his brow in wonder.

"-spells and enchanted items make it an accessible method to humans. As well ask how common bikes are: though it is not commonplace as a majority mode of transportation, it is more than a rarity. 'Rivers are roads which move, and which carry us whither we desire to go'...Blaise Pascal. He was as brilliant in his mortal perceptions of water, both scientifically and philosophically, but I digress."

Elisa sighed.

Vivienne waited. Ray watched them both.

Elisa reached into her case and pulled out a file. She slid it across the desk. Vivienne flicked through the photos, pausing on one in particular.

"We had thought this one banished…" she whispered.

"Who?" Ray asked.

"We do not know." She intoned. Strands of Vivienne's hair fluttered across her face. Her breath came fast. Vivienne stared at the photos for a while before speaking again.

"I first came here in the 20's. It wasn't called the roaring twenties for nothing…" Vivienne smiled softly in memory. "But as the decade came to a close with the crash of the stock market, a series of violent murders swept through. It was attributed to the stress of the times; people were doing rash, horrible things to each other just to survive. The bodies then, they were found like the ones in these photos."

"What did this?" Elisa urged.

"I don't know, but I feared it greatly." she sighed. "It seems fitting that you should bring this to me. Would that I wish I'd not have to dwell on this again, but I have seen such before. In fact, I have encountered the thing." Vivienne replied.

"What happened? What does it look like?" Elisa demanded eagerly.

"I know not its true form, as it is a changeling thing of sorts. It- -it had accosted me in my glass isle. I had thought it was Arthur…he looked like Arthur when I approached." Vivienne's face twisted in pain. "It is powerful. When I penetrated its guise and discovered it was not Arthur, I sought to send it far from me. As I began to wrap it into my power-" Vivienne licked her lips "as I melded with it, it turned my own power back onto me. It seemed to…" Vivienne sighed. "I fought, but after a while, I could not resist…I awoke weeks later…I had spent many days trying to compose myself to take shape, but the memories caused me to falter and lose shape. For weeks I merely lay inert, suspended in the water as if I did not exist other than to be one with the water. I was afraid if I used my power, _it_ would manifest and hurt me again."

"I'm sorry." Elisa said.

"No, do not be sorry. It was a mistake…mortals will blame themselves for such things. I see now why, but I have had many years to think on it. I believe that it fed from my terror. Were I mortal, I believe I would have ended like these poor creatures" she gestured at the photos.

"What can you tell us about it?" Ray asked stiffly, offended at the thought of some male or any creature ravishing the woman before him. He had been entranced by her ethereal beauty, but a quiet rage began to smolder in his chest. _This thing, if it is the creature that attacked her…_

"It had mimicked Arthur's shape, but its weapons did not work outside of its field of influence, which is approximately…hmm, I'd say twenty to thirty feet. It can change shape, but has no…well for you it might be scent or traces of evidence. For me, it has no taste."

"Why did it stop killing? Did something bring it to a stop?" Ray asked.

"I do not know why it stopped killing."

"Vivienne," Elisa began, "there's been too many deaths. This time, we need to find a way to find this thing and stop it."

"Let me confer with my _colleagues_. And too, perhaps my mothers would help. I am certain it would best me again in single combat. I will do my best to offer what aid can be found." Vivienne stood up. Elisa and Ray took it as a dismissal and said their goodbyes.

"Her mothers?" Ray asked when they were back in the Fairlane.

"The Weird Sisters. Actually, just the silver-haired one, but what belongs to one of them, they feel belongs to all of them. In effect, they're all her mother. Here." Elisa reached over and tapped the power button on her console. "Part of the PMC upgrades include dossiers and a database of paranormal and magic info, accessible on the go. Type in Luna and Weird."

Ray complied and reviewed the info. He whistled to himself.

"That's a pretty powerful ally, or allies, but they could be trouble too, sounds like." Ray wondered aloud.

"I know, but for Viv, I think Luna would help. The children of Avalon are not overly mortal in their expression of love, but I believe that Vivienne could get through to them."

Ray mulled over the day's info. _So much to learn..._

"What is she? Is she a goddess or fairy?" he asked.

"Vivienne is part mortal and partly descended from Oberon through her mother. She's best known in legend as the Lady of the Lake. Her 'isle of glass' is over in the park there."

"What's to keep him from slaughtering us if we come after him?"

"I don't know yet, but I have an idea. I'll need to get a message to some friends, but it will take some time to get word to their island."

"Elisa, an island?" he asked incredulously.

She smiled and changed lanes, zipping through the early evening traffic.

"I'll catch you in the morning detective. For now, I'm long overdue some shut eye and can't wait to hit the sack." she finished as she pulled up to the curb of Ray's precinct.

"Give Matt and your Fernando a hello for me"

"Will do boss lady" he said as he climbed out of the car.

Elisa watched him head up the stairs to the front entrance. Her smile cracked and she lost her composure. All day, Elisa had been waiting for the chance to be alone. She felt a tightening in her chest, but chose to ignore it as she sped off towards her apartment building.


	5. Burdens

"Elisa?"

"Hmm?" she replied distractedly.

Goliath pressed his lips together. Concern for her was tempered by respect. He waited.

The silence dragged on for a few moments. Goliath busied himself with the books before him. The library collection was extensive, but he had become rather familiar with its contents. Of late, details of Elisa's new case had reminded him of magic. Something scraped at the edge of memory, but he could not recall if it had been magic beings, wielders, or other mischief. Goliath sat upon a stool, Elisa perched next to him on her own stool. Stacks of books edged the nearby table and two tomes in particular had been occupying his attention when Elisa had walked in. The vague expression on her face had worried him. He sat there quietly now, watching her from the corner of his eye as he continued his reading.

"Hey Goliath, sorry for zoning out. I uh, just got some bad news."

Goliath closed the books and looked up sharply. "What news?"

"The kid" she continued as she glanced at Goliath "Kenny, the one who worked for Radar and tried to sell Brooklyn?" Goliath nodded "He's dead"

"That is unfortunate. He did not deserve such a harsh fate." Goliath reached out to squeeze her shoulder. "Were you not his mentor? He is the one who helped out on a few of the smaller cases?"

"Yeah… I didn't mind his help then, it was safe enough, but I told him to stay out of this one. I couldn't give him the details, but I asked him to trust me and leave it alone…"

_Chest__ feels so tight…_

Elisa was muttering under her breath "can't breathe…." She sobbed. She wiped her face dry and found her voice, raspy and deep "Goliath, I need to get out of here. Fly us out?"

Goliath packed the two books and quickly returned the others to their shelves. He would review the two books later in his private quarters.

Elisa went on auto pilot and led the way to the rooftop. Goliath glanced at Elisa worriedly, before taking her into his arms. Stepping off the rooftop, Goliath snapped his wings and rode up on the currents. The air was fierce and wild. The end of summer approached, night skies cloudy with the promise of rain. Goliath headed towards the castle upon to the Eyrie tower.

"Damn kid," Elisa muttered. "Went and got himself killed."

"Elisa!" Goliath exclaimed with shock. He glanced at her. Tears tracked down her cheeks. Few things had ever made her cry. Derek's transformation as part of Xanatos' past schemes had been one of the rare times he'd seen the detective cry with so little composure. Goliath huffed a sigh through his nose. "I apologize. I thought you were blaming him."

"No." she wiped her eyes. The wind dried up the rest of her face. "It's just- I'd started working with him since that first night. He was tired of the streets and was ready to give it up. He couldn't do it right away because he feared retaliation, so he became one of my contacts. I told him to get away from it all sooner, but he was such a hard head. I grew up in a family of hard heads… you get used to it."

Elisa looked up and saw the Castle. Goliath wended about the skyscraper, seeking an updraft.

Elisa continued "Kenny just finished high school. He was trying to get into film school. Last time I saw him, he was excited about landing an unpaid PA gig on a big indie film" her eyes tightened, remembering how excited he looked. Kenny had been so cocky and proud, but eager for her approval _You did good, kid_ she'd said to him. Elisa's eyes were dry now. Her face hardened. "Whatever this thing is, it's going down" she muttered darkly.

Touching down upon the castle battlements, Goliath set Elisa down gently. "I need to convene with the others for a few moments." He gestured towards her messenger bag "Would you mind taking the books to my apartments?"

"No, that's fine. Say hi to the guys for me" she replied half-heartedly.

"I shall be with you as soon as I can" Goliath replied.

He regarded her with sadness as she made her way down the stairs and across the courtyard. Goliath exhaled a heavy sigh. Elisa should have been by his side, taking a strong hand in organizing the group. He would seek her counsel later in other ways. Tonight, he knew she would be too distracted. Goliath recognized her state…

* * *

Brooklyn and the rest of the Gargoyles were gathered in conference in one of the smaller halls.

"So Elisa was right! Something more dangerous was behind the murders." Brooklyn stated.

"Yes, and we need to help her and Matt find this thing."

"What I don't get" Brooklyn asked "is why it went after Kenny. I mean, from what I heard, he wasn't a runaway like the other victims, he'd gone back to his parents"

Goliath shook his head "That may be part of the key, but we must help… Kenny continued his associations in an attempt to keep passing information to Elisa. Because of this, she blames herself." Goliath's wings twitched and settled back on his shoulders. "Tonight, I want all of you monitoring communicators and working in teams of three only. Brooklyn, I want you to lead one team and Hudson" Hudson grunted in acknowledgement, "I want you to lead the other. I do not want any of you" he glared "to go out alone or split up, not for any reason. We don't know what we're dealing with yet."

He reached out to Brooklyn, briefly resting a hand on his shoulder. "I want you to coordinate the teams after you contact Matt. You will work with Matt tonight, and have the others do full patrols."

Brooklyn nodded, "Right…um, has anyone talked with David yet?"

Goliath smiled, glancing towards the suspicious centerpiece on the table. "I am sure he is as informed as if he were sitting right here-

"Too true, Goliath" Xanatos said as he entered the dining room.

"Perfect timing, as always". Goliath nodded in greeting.

"You're right, and I've actually been aware for some time about the murders. One of my companies provides the CSI technology and most of the evidence is at my disposal." Xanatos sat against the table edge, crossing his arms. "If I may, all of it will be made available to you, just say the word."

"I would see what I may now, but I must speak with Elisa soon."

Xanatos nodded "Very well. I'll see you in the situation room. I'll have the videos and other stuff queued up for you." Xanatos strode over to Lexington and engaged him in conversation. Quickly the two made off together.

Hudson sighed. "Once, I dinna think we'd all be working together like this." He said.

"Times change" Goliath smiled, clapping his mentor on the shoulder. He nodded at Brooklyn as he exited. Brooklyn turned around and signaled the others to follow.


	6. Someone to Watch Over Me

Elisa sat in Goliath's apartments, thinking about how tragic things had become. Kenny's decisions were his own, but she had tried to push him towards the safer ones. _Just like Derek! _She sobbed. She stood and stepped away from the couch, unbuttoning her trench coat and throwing it loosely over a chair back. Frustration built inside. She whipped off her jacket and threw it on the ground.

_Oh Derek! I couldn't help you. I wanted to make your choices for you, but in the end I had to let _you_ decide._ Elisa was exhausted; she'd never made it to bed earlier like she'd promised. All she'd done after the interview was pass by her apartment building and head back to her own precinct to put in extra time on the case. Matt had warned her to head out and catch some sleep…but her mind was wide open and troubled. By the time she'd gotten home, she only had enough time to feed Cagney before meeting Goliath. She stared at her reflection in the large bathroom mirror. _You look like hell, sister!_

Elisa walked over to the sink and rinsed her hands. _No point washing my face; can't stop crying._ She tried any way. She dried her face and hands and went into the living room. Opening her bag, she pulled out Goliath's selections and carried them with her. He'd set aside one of the rooms for a small personal library. The room was large enough to fit half of her apartment in it, but it was small compared to the public library. The way Goliath's interests were growing, he'd have to have a few more bookcases added soon. A humongous chaise lounge was positioned in the corner, built custom to fit Goliath's proportions. It was his favorite spot in the room. Elisa had been so used to seeing him perch on a stool while reading. When she'd first seen him sprawled across the lounge, she'd almost done a double take. At the far end, a desk and several chairs were positioned by the window. She imagined the nights when Goliath took counsel with Hudson or talked tactics with Brooklyn. Moonlight shone through the large arch fitted with a beautiful work of stained glass. The window depicted a moon and starry night above a pale meadow of flowers. The dark blue background contrasted vividly. Elisa laid the borrowed books on his desk.

Elisa went to the chaise lounge and sat down. She slid off her black pumps and curled up on her side. Her mind ate itself up with grief and self accusations.

* * *

Goliath left the grisly evidence room behind, determined not to keep Elisa waiting any longer. He called out as he entered. "Elisa?" he looked around. Her trench coat was draped over a chair, then he spied the suit jacket crumpled on the floor.

_Not good_ he said to himself. A cry caught his attention. _Library_. He rushed in. Elisa lay curled in on herself. Her hair was askew and clinging to her face with sweat.

"Uhhh…" she moaned. The sound was low and tormented. She twisted and Goliath saw tears streaking her cheeks, mixing with her sweat.

Goliath went to her. He kneeled down, reaching out to stroke her hair. "Elisa" he murmured. "Elisa, wake up" he urged.

She opened her eyes. She spoke softly, "I don't know why I'm- I'm- I'm c-c-crying so m-much" her throat was tight, words getting swallowed in sobbing hiccoughs. Her chest felt too tight. _Can't get enough air._

"You need rest Elisa. You are exhausted. Did you not head home to sleep this afternoon?"

"No…" she drew the word out.

"Can you stand?"

"Yes."

"Good, then follow me." With that, Goliath stood, offering his hand.

She reached out and hauled herself up by his grip.

"Uh, Goliath? Is it the guest room?" Elisa was suddenly wary.

"No, my room, but I have never slept in the bed. You should try to relax… and the library chair is not good for a night of rest."

She'd been to his apartments before, but she'd never gone to his bedroom. It had been a temptation to her fantasies, but she'd restricted herself from exploring that last room. Goliath led the way, one arm lightly grasping her upper arm for support. He opened his door and ushered her in.

"Do you need anything before you lay down? Something to eat or drink?"

"Actually, my stomach hurts. I could use some tea."

Goliath nodded and made for the kitchen. Elisa appreciated that he hadn't carried her in and laid her on the bed. It would have felt too reminiscent of bride and groom for her tastes. She sighed.

Soft inset lighting managed to be just enough to see by, but dark enough to feel moody. It was like being swallowed in sapphire night. Rich velvety blue curtains were drawn back on the windows. The bedding was also a rich blue, with silver and blue velvet pillows. _I feel like Jack up in the Giant's castle. That bed isn't King size, it's harem sized!_ Bad as she felt, Elisa still blushed at what the thought inspired. She swept past the bed to distract herself. _No window entry?_ She had expected a door or something to give him easy access by air. _I know if I had wings, I'd feel trapped. _Elisa stepped closer to the window. The window was framed by an archway that filled nearly the entire wall from top to bottom, side to side. The view was simply breathtaking. She had expected no less, but somehow it still felt new and exciting. She imagined she might step out and fly into the sky exploring the night. But that couldn't be. Without help, she would just fall. _What about Titania's mirror? _She asked herself. Briefly she recalled her first flight. Goliath had been so excited and eager to take her "under his wing". He had found her beautiful.

Goliath returned with a tall steaming mug. She watched him by reflection. He set the mug on the bedside table near the windows.

"Wouldn't you feel cooped up in here if you wanted to get out quickly?" she asked. Elisa turned to face him.

"A sensor was installed. I issue a verbal command and the large pane slides away to provide passage outside. I have used it on several occasions before coming to meet you. Each of the rooms is similarly equipped. I love to fly Elisa, and I never would have taken these rooms if I couldn't have that freedom at a moments notice. Gargoyles have not needed such things before, but-" he shrugged as if to say nothing was the same anymore.

"Goliath…" she turned back to the window, glancing down at the street. "I face death and keep coming out unscathed-"

"Hmph" Goliath snorted.

"Okay relatively unscathed, but here I am. Explosions, gunshots, physical attacks, lasers, falling-" A_lways falling_. Her mouth twisted, brows pulling down. "I never worried about what might happen to me, but Kenny, he hardly deserved this. It's like Derek." She started to well with tears. "He just tried to live his life the best way he knew, but it wasn't enough! Kenny was still out there because of me." Elisa hugged herself tightly. "He thought he owed us, that's why he was trying to get involved with the runaway cases."

Goliath regarded this bit of news.

"Last week, he said he stumbled onto something with the runaways and knew how to get more info. Kenny knew kids that associated with the other runaway vics. I told him to stay away, but-"

"Elisa, he made his choice. He was becoming a man and died trying to fight for others like him. You must accept this."

"No Goliath." She stared at him. "I can't. 'You showed me how to stand up to people and help your friends. I want you to be proud of me. I can do this, just wait'. That's what he said the last time I saw him. Don't you get it? He was trying to prove himself to me. He got himself killed trying to do my job." She lowered her forehead against the glass.

Goliath slid up behind her. "There was nothing you could do. You can't watch over everybody all the time. You just have to do the best you can." He lowered his head to hers. He saw her reflection, staring blankly into the night. He closed his eyes, inhaling her scent. Her usual sweet and spicy scent of energy and sparkle for life was muted... A tone of something darker laced through her scent; self-loathing and pain permeating like poison. He recognized it all too well.

"Goliath, how do you open the window?"

"Why?"

"I want to feel the night again." She responded blankly.

"Elisa…" his voice was thick with emotion. "what would you do if it were open?" he asked gently.

"Fly." _Fall._

"But you can't"

"I know, I'm sorry." Elisa seemed to come back to herself. "I'm sorry" she repeated.

She leaned back into Goliath. He reached out and began to stroke her hair. Elisa sighed, throat still catching with tightness. "I think I'll have that tea now".

Goliath stepped back and watched Elisa sit on the bed and drink her tea.

He came to her side and sat at her feet, cross-legged. "After I had saved the Princess, I thought I could still do it. I could still lead Hudson and the young ones and find a way to get the eggs to safety." Elisa absorbed his words, gazing into her tea. "When I found the last of the gargoyles frozen in stone at night?" he sighed "Let us say I was not myself. I had nothing left in this world, to my mind. If I had been able to think clearly, I wouldn't have asked the Princess to care of the eggs. They were mine to protect, but I could not think at all" Goliath looked off to the side, seeing the past. He was calm and unhurried. He had come to terms with the past.

Elisa set the empty mug aside. She leaned down, hands covering her face. Goliath continued.

"I had lost my mate, my clan, the surviving clan. It was all over. When I asked the Magus to cast his spell again, in my mind, I wasn't just asking for an eternal sleep…I was asking for death. Oblivion" he finished. Goliath reached out to her, placing his hands on the side of her legs. "Look at me."

Elisa lowered her hands into his. She looked at him.

"It was not your fault."

Her eyes watered again.

Goliath stood and sat beside her, shifting his grip to her hands.

"It was not your fault Elisa. You must let this go."

"I can't. I was supposed to protect him."

"Kenny?"

"Derek" she whispered.

_Ah! How strange that they have become one and the same to her?_ "Elisa, you're not responsible for what happens to them. Their happiness and safety isn't yours to guarantee absolutely, and their tragedies are not yours to bear alone." He reached forward and closed her in his embrace.

"That's what family and friends are for!" she replied.

"You're not in this alone. Let me share this with you. We will do this together. We will find those responsible, and they will face justice. Kenny deserves your best right now, he deserves all our best."

She pressed her forehead to his; her bittersweet smile began to melt.

"You always know how to make me feel better Big Guy". Her brow was still creased, but the warmth of her smile began to grow. Elisa slid her arms around his neck and held him close.

"I love you" she said by his ear. She repeated it softly "I love you." Elisa punctuated the statement with a kiss, "I love you" each time traveling further down to the base of his throat.

"My Elisa" he held her to him and tucked her under his chin. He kissed the top of her head reverently. "You need to rest" Elisa heard the rumble of the words through his chest. "Please?"

"I need something to wear."

"I have a robe; it is all I really have that could fit you, though it is quite long. You'll find it in the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom anyway" she smiled.

Goliath thought of how he might pass the time while she slept. He would not be leaving his rooms tonight. That had been the whole purpose to teaming up the others and leaving the nights' decisions to Brooklyn and Hudson. He had seen something broken and vulnerable. It was no condition in which to be left alone. Perhaps he would read the books in his library? An idea about the books itched at the corners of his mind, but again eluded him as he tried to focus.

Elisa exited the bathroom and quickly deposited her clothes and shoes in the silver velvet upholstered chair on the opposite wall. Silver velvet sounded silly, but it looked tasteful and luxurious. The silvery textiles about the room all seemed to glow softly as if by moonlight.

"Aaaah" she yawned. "I could really use that nap now."

"Yes, you'll feel better when you wake up."

"Stay with me?" she asked. "I'm tired, but I still want to talk. I don't want to miss you in the morning."

"Only if you promise to stay in bed." He countered.

"Deal"

Goliath smiled. She slid under the blanket. The sheets felt smooth and sensual. Elisa felt the urgent need to wrap herself around Goliath. She wriggled towards the center, grabbed the sheets and held them up in invitation. Goliath hesitated a moment, unsure. She waited. He joined her and wrapped her in his arms again. It was a luxury to hold her like this, not looking for danger or protecting her from enemies, just holding her close. Spontaneously, he caught her mouth with his. Elisa returned the kiss, sighing with pleasure. The flames of last night's passion rekindled.

"I can't-"he started.

"I know. Just kiss me." She kissed away any response he had.

They entwined themselves in each others embrace. Elisa felt the heat growing inside of her, but held it in submission. She wanted to wrap herself around him and yield to sexual completion, but years of caution held her back. Too fast in love was not her style.

"I'm exhausted." She sighed.

Goliath smiled. His eyes were warm and loving. "I will read when you are asleep." He rose from the bed and retrieved the books. He set them on the night stand. Goliath climbed in beside her. He held his arms out as she turned over and backed into his embrace. She was wrapped in his arms and snugly wrapped in his wings as she dozed off.

Goliath mused to himself as he held her, listening to her breath steady and slow. She felt so good in his arms.

"My Elisa," he whispered into her ear.

* * *

_Margaret's Note: Hey you! Scrolling up and down, reading my stuff! Hey, drop a review. I'm out of town for a week, but I'll be back and I'll be writing more. I really like reviews, not just for praise (though how nice is that?) but for critical feedback, notes on what you do and don't like, what works, what doesn't. You know the drill baby. TTYL with a new chapter by next week. Hmm, you know what? I'm thinking I should get a beta, what think you? Mmmmm, isn't it great when they kiss, oh! Yum_


	7. Conversations

Goliath's brow furrowed in concentration. He scanned the pages, a growing sense of urgency building in the pit of his stomach. His eyes caught on a particular passage.

"…the waves churned, digesting the enormous bulk of the drowning isle. The cries of thousands were silenced, for He had declared that there would be no mercy. Fog rolled in obscuring the waters …" Goliath mouthed the words softly, "…when the mist dispersed, the water was clouded with the muddy sea earth that had swallowed the offending mass"

* * *

Dawn approached. Goliath glanced at his clan, nodding in acceptance of their reports. He turned to head into the tower.

"Hey, uh…there's something going on in East Harlem. There's the usual criminal activity..." Brooklyn paused. Goliath nodded again. "Thing is, I think we should check it out tomorrow. I can't put my finger on it, but it's just too quiet over there near some of the abandoned buildings, know what I mean?"

"Very well, we will investigate tomorrow."

Brooklyn furrowed his brow, nodding once at Goliath. Goliath watched him stride towards his perch amongst the trio. Brooklyn crouched and observed the stirrings below.

Goliath studied the features of his second's face, the strengthening sense of leadership within. _He will be a good leader someday. _Goliath turned and entered the tower, mounting the stair towards his perch.

He found his thoughts wandering back to Elisa. _Elisa sleeps so little these days; the strain is taking its toll. She will be crushed under the weight of responsibility unless she can trust herself and others._

He perked up at footsteps sounding below. The cadence rang familiar and he found himself growing eager with anticipation. Elisa emerged upon the tower, worried eyes filled with tension.

"Goliath?"

He was drawn to her. He clasped her hands in his, waiting.

"Yes Elisa?"

She sighed quickly.

"I spoke with the Lady of the Lake- I'm sorry I didn't share this sooner. I should have- she says it's a shapeshifter. Over eighty years ago she encountered and fought the creature..." Elisa looked off towards the lightening sky.

Elisa pulled at Goliath's grip, but he held onto her hands in his.

"What happened?" he asked quietly. "She was defeated?"

Elisa nodded "She recovered and it disappeared without a trace."

"Mmm…" Goliath trailed off in thought.

"What are you thinking of?" Elisa asked.

"I worry when the children of Oberon are involved. Things do not go according to plan" he shook his head.

"There's a lot more out there than Faerie to think about," Elisa replied, "Matter of fact we've met a lot of them, from New Olympians to aliens. Not to mention there are some pretty formidable man-made creations of science and magic running around out there. The Golem, the Steel Clan." She reached out, stroking his arm in reassurance. He smiled bittersweet and released a long breathy sigh.

"Yes, I know. I regret I must sleep soon. Perhaps we will learn more tomorrow." They headed towards his perch. "Something in the book Hidden Isles caught my eye. Perhaps you could read through it?"

"I'll check it out" Elisa promised.

He nodded. "The passages are marked".

Goliath reached out with his left hand, stroking gently through the long waves of Elisa's hair. She closed her eyes and sighed warmly. She inhaled deeply, relishing the calm that seemed to expand around her as his touch seemed to melt her tension away. He cupped her chin with his other hand, flaring his nose as he swept in her scent. Something spicy that made him think of sun and gold flavored her scent.

_Hmm? _Goliath sensed a retreating scent of anguish, like a sharp tang. Too quick, the scent evaporated and Goliath dismissed the thought.

He kissed her brow reverently at first. Rubbing his cheek against hers, Goliath found a sweet spot beneath her ear and trailed a line of kisses down her neck. A nip at his ear and he sighed. He paused, enjoying Elisa's attentions as she kissed her way along his jaw. Elisa watched as his wings uncaped and quivered. He explored her mouth until she trembled and clutched him. Tenderly, he continued to feed at her mouth.

* * *

"They look so beautiful together," Angela remarked.

"Yeah" Broadway replied. He smiled down at Angela, squeezing her closer at his side. She perked up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Mmm-hmm…" Brooklyn mumbled in wordless agreement. He glanced at them all briefly before turning around to brood at the blushing horizon.

_Why can't I find something like that? Goliath and Elisa are an amazing team. He's so happy now. Why can't I find someone who's interested in me? _"Ha!" he barked.

Lex glanced up from his cell phone, rolled his eyes, and resumed furiously texting, racing the sun before he had to shut the device down for the day.

_I wish someone would look at me like that. _Brooklyn's gaze wandered over the city's rooftops.

_Maybe I'm looking in the wrong places…_He took in the cityscape below. Scattered activity signaled the start of the humans' day. A growing tingle in his limbs signaled the impending arrival of dawn and the end of the gargoyles' day.

* * *

Goliath held Elisa wrapped within arms and wings. The anticipation of dawn sharpened and he withdrew in regret.

"Will you sleep a few more hours?" Goliath asked.

"Can't. I'll have to go home and head back out to the precinct house. I've got a lot of meetings and some leads to follow up on."

Goliath knelt into a crouching position. Elisa ran her hands over his shoulders. She kissed him on his forehead.

"Elisa?" he asked, features traced with concern.

"Yes?"

"Be careful."

Goliath's limbs began to harden into stone.

"I will Big Guy, see you tonight."

With that final word, Goliath's features froze in completion of stone sleep. His face was grim and watchful as he appeared to ponder the cityscape.

_We all need to be careful _Elisa thought as she headed down the tower stairs.

* * *

"I'll catch you tomorrow with those reports from the team." Vasquez finished.

Elisa nodded dully.

"Yeah, ok, thanks. Call me anytime with the results; I don't want to wait for the reports."

"Will do." Detective Vasquez promptly exited.

Elisa jumped at the sound of the door shutting behind him.

She teetered on edge as a wave of weakness swept over her and she laid her head on her desk. _Just for a second_ she told herself.

"Get paid by the hour for that, Maza?"

"Hunh?!" Elisa shot up, knocking over her Batman mug. She glanced at her watch; almost twenty minutes had passed.

"Lucky it's empty, huh?" Matt asked as he snatched the mug up.

"It's all these doubles and working with _the guys_ at night. I'll have to adjust." She dismissed it with a wave, getting up to snatch her mug back from him.

"Lett got a call from Vivienne" Matt arched his brows and smirked at her.

"What's up?"

"Viv will be here in an hour and _the sisters_ should be coming along." Matt glanced at his watch. He headed over to his desk, popping open his briefcase.

"Good, I'd like to talk with them too." Elisa seated herself, slipping her hand into her bag and pulling out Goliath's copy of Hidden Isles. She'd marked a few passages of her own.

"I wonder why they're making an official appearance here" Elisa mused aloud.

"I wonder why they're helping at all" Matt jibed.

Matt studied Elisa with concern. He pulled out a stack of folders, selecting a few to keep in his case.

"I've got some good news too," Matt offered "seems like it wasn't Kenny, but it's his wallet on the vic. The DNA from the body doesn't match the samples we got from his stuff."

"Oh god." Relief flooded through her body in a rush. "Jalapena! Where the hell is he then?" she asked, "And why the hell was his wallet found on a headless corpse?"

"Exactly," Matt said.

"Alright, I'll get in touch with his mom. Joan hasn't heard from him since the morning before the last bodies were discovered." Elisa said.

Matt slid a fresh stack of folders in his case, slapping it shut and flipping the locks.

"All set for the interview today?" she asked.

"Yeah, Travis Marshall seems eager to get his exclusive for his segment on the murders. He really is pesky, but he's got a good nose for what's really going on. I'd almost admire that if we weren't working this from different angles right now." Matt shook his head.

"Offering an exclusive in exchange for him holding back that key evidence he sniffed out was a good plan Matt.

Matt nodded. "Let's hope so. Ok partner, catch you in a few."

Matt slipped out with his case and glided down the hall. Elisa watched him for a moment before quietly shutting the door behind her. She picked up the receiver on her office line and dialed the Madison residence. It rang twice.

"Hello?"

"Joan? It's Elisa. Are you guys alright?" she asked.

"We're so worried. Kenny, is he-" Joan cut off.

"He wasn't a match, so he's out there somewhere."

"Oh!"

Elisa listened to Joan share the news in the background. Elisa and Joan chatted for a few moments.

"He was so happy, the last year. I thought he'd never come home after Jim chased him off." Joan snorted. "I waited almost a year when he ran away. When Kenny finally came back home, he was five inches taller. We _both_ chased Jim out for good."

Joan laughed heartily. She paused and Elisa listened to a mother forcing the panic out.

"Joan, hold on. I'll find him." Elisa promised quietly.

"I know" Joan whispered. "It doesn't get easier the second time around, but I have faith that my boy will come home again."

"Have you thought of anything you couldn't remember before?" Elisa asked.

"I wish I had, but I've been trying so hard to get the kids through this. They're so frightened. Susie's mad and thinks he ran away again, but I know she's trying not to be afraid."

"Oh? I'm sorry."

"She's strong, Kenny and her were closer than Michael and Kristine. Susie's the oldest now, she's trying not to fall apart for them." Joan sighed.

Elisa could hear the voice of Susie complaining in the background.

"No! Put me on, I want to talk to the detective. Now!"

"It's ok Joan, put her on the phone." Elisa said.

"Elisa!" Susie cried. Her voice was full of teenage anger and fear.

"Hey, what's going on?" Elisa asked.

"No one will believe me!"

"What is it?" Elisa asked again.

"You know, he bought a camera and started filming stuff all the time. Kenny kept saying he was documenting stuff- although I don't know how documenting his girlfriend and stupid friends all the time is of any interest to the _rest_ of the world-" Susie stopped a fraction of a second to breathe, then resumed, "Anyway, his FaceSpace account says he logged in like two times since he went missing. I've been trying to tell mom, but—"

"Susie, are you sure?" Elisa thought about it. _We seized the computer, but-_ "Susie, I have to go. Thank you, you did the right thing." Susie exhaled heavily with relief.

"Alright!" the teen screamed with laughter, her voice fading away from the receiver, "Hey mom! I was right! Kenny's lame ass is out there somewhere, hiding again!"

The receiver changed hands.

"Elisa, I'm sorry. It might not mean what she thinks" Joan said.

"I know, she's playing tough, but she's worried. It's a good thing she takes snooping in her brother's business so seriously. It's a small lead, but we'll work on it." Elisa finished.

Elisa said her goodbyes and hung up.

* * *

"Vivienne" Elisa nodded and closed the door behind the professor as she settled into a seat at Elisa's desk. The platinum blonde had her cascades of hair pulled back into a severe ponytail. It did nothing to tame the sheer feminine curves of her body, but again the expression on her face was clear and sober.

"Your partner? He is very busy too these days?" Vivienne asked, glancing at Matt's disheveled desk.

"Yeah, he's getting his fifteen minutes again right now, but he should be by later." Elisa reached across her desk.

"I caught up on some reading with Goliath, and found a few interesting things." Elisa grabbed the large tome and sat next to Vivienne. "I read the passages about Avalon, but I browsed further and found some other interesting things he marked about a lost isle."

"Oh, Atlantis?"

"Seriously?" Elisa raised her brows. "It's for real?"

"It is commonly thought a story, created by your human philosopher Plato to toy with his political theories."

"So it never really existed?" Elisa asked.

Vivienne hesitated. "Well and surely there is somewhat more than myth or theory to the Atlanteans' Isle. May I?" she reached out and gestured to the water cooler.

"Sure."

Vivienne got up and poured a cup of water. She guzzled the whole cup down and poured another. Elisa's brow furrowed as the cup began to overflow onto the floor.

Elisa started to comment when Vivienne spun and dashed the contents on the floor.

"Mothers, I know you are there. You can come out now!" Vivienne ordered. She glared down into the water. Three pairs of tilted eyes looked back at her, blinking, feigning innocence.

"Why daughter," Luna's sultry voice echoed through the room, "of course we are here. Dangerous times are coming, and our daughter refuses to flee to the safety of Avalon." Their eyes receded and all three women appeared in full in the image on the floor.

"You should know best of all that whatever awaits me cannot be outrun. I will face it this time, but" Vivienne's voice softened, "if you will it, I would not do it alone."

Raven haired Selene jostled in front of the image of the other sisters. "We will see that you do not stand alone." She glared protectively through the impromptu scrying puddle.

"Sisters," the honey-haired Phoebe admonished. "It has been too long since we have enjoyed the pleasure of the young one's company. Oh, _Detective!_ I did not see you there," Phoebe blithely teased. She nodded in greeting.

Elisa narrowed her eyes at Phoebe. "It's nice to see you too" she muttered.

The puddle flickered and became nothing but a mundane spill of water again.

Vivienne and Elisa stared up at each other with similar looks of surprise.

"Hey! You can't do that," a muffled cry came through the office door. The two women ran into the hall. A harried rookie, Mike Kenner, followed a trio of curvy females, gossamer robes swaying behind them. They paused to regard the young male.

"Ladies, I'm real sorry but you'll have to-" his words died out and he blinked. Before him stood the three beauties wrapped revealingly in police uniforms.

_Great, they look like they just stepped out of a porno_. Elisa huffed at the thought.

"I-I-I'm sorry. It must have been a mistake." Kenner's eyes were glued on the triple bounty of cleavage before him. He tore his gaze away and glanced at Elisa for direction. She nodded curtly in dismissal and Kenner scuttled off to the front desk, but not before he soaked up one last glance of the sisters never-ending legs in very non-regulation miniskirts and dangerously high heels.

"Elisa Maza, it is good to see you. We are allies of sorts now, no?" Luna asked with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah, seems that way." Elisa smiled stiffly. "_Officers_, come with me." She bit off. "And _please_, button those shirts and put some pants on."

Selene raised her arched brows, opening her mouth to retort-

"Yes, thank you Elisa. We _appreciate_" Phoebe glared quickly at Selene, "the suggestion on how to best blend in at your precinct house."

Elisa blinked. She stared at a trio dressed much like her. The sisters all wore matching black suits. Selene wore a purple oxford, Phoebe a tan one, and Luna wore one in white. Elisa shook her head and made for the "interview" room. A polite name, but for all that, it was more comfortable than the usual interrogation rooms used for suspects, though it served the same purpose.

"Elisa," Vivienne began, "should we not be doing this in _private?_" She glanced around the halls.

"Their statements will have to be taken anyway. They can't be held against their will and there are no charges, but I don't see the point in cutting out the team. They're big boys and girls, they can handle it."

As they approached the interview room, Elisa took a quick look into Patrick's office, signaling him with a nod to join her.

"Patrick, get us set up for an interview. We'll need five mics."

He glanced at Elisa and Vivienne, then around the hall, confused.

"Yes, when will we be expecting the rest?" He frowned.

"They're here kiddo. Ladies," Elisa turned to the mischievous sibling trio, "please, have a seat."

To the young officer, a trio of beautiful women suddenly materialized. Patrick's eyes bulged momentarily. Fingering his papers, he quickly recovered.

"Uh, Ladies, please, this way." He gestured to the equipment bay near the small conference table. Michaela joined him, muttering quick questions. As they set up the mics and sound-checked, Elisa studied the four women before her. Her detectives gave a quick verbal intro into the mics and sent her a thumbs up to begin.

Elisa began with an introduction and questioned Vivienne up to the point of their last conversation on the attack in Central Park.

"Vivienne, did the creature that attacked you exhibit any ability to communicate?" Elisa watched as the sisters became still and wary.

"It did not try to speak to me physically or telepathically. I was able to understand some base sense of need. It seemed to feel what I felt, but it did not react to my emotions or struggle, except to continue its attack, feeding off of me." Vivienne trailed off.

"We searched for it," Luna interrupted. "We did not hear her call when she was attacked; she was unable to summon us. When she summoned us weeks later, we searched the city and much of the east coast and waters, but to no avail." Luna crossed her arms, looking somewhat greatly troubled that they had failed.

Selene stared into Elisa's eyes defiantly. Her eye twitched as she glanced at Vivienne.

"What about Atlantis?" Elisa asked. "Could the creature be from there?"

Vivienne frowned. "Mother?"

"Atlantis…" Luna drew out the syllables slowly, gazing knowingly at Elisa. "They had made terrible progress with man's science. It was a time when sorcery and magic were considered the way of great power. The sons of Poseidon, five sets of twins, became contentious, all except Atlas. They were suffered to live by the mortal magi and the fae. Over time, with their science, they started to develop constructs, elemental creatures used as weapons. The war-mongering princes became power hungry and set them upon us. Many of our kind and the humans fell victim to the constructs; North Africa and Europe were under siege. Hundreds of thousands were enslaved. Then we banded together with the humans to sink the isle into the Atlantic Ocean." Luna cut off, eyes lost in thought. She smiled and glanced at Vivienne.

Selene continued. "All of the constructs, inhabitants, creations and technologies were obliterated from Atlantis. None survived, not even the son Atlas, for whom the island was named. It was said that he bore the weight of the world on his shoulders that day." She gestured to herself and her sisters, "It was our role to secure the isle after its destruction and to guarantee nothing survived."

"And Poseidon?" Elisa asked.

"He could not challenge his father Oberon. His sons' thirst for conquest was mad and their lives were forfeit. Poseidon took his wife and a small number of the populace that were not under the princes' sway and abandoned Atlantis."

"Why did Atlas stay?"

"I believe it is very much like the tradition of the captain going down with his ship. It was his namesake, and the brothers and populace had committed a great wrong, but they were his and he would not leave them. Poseidon's mourning lasted thousands of years, but he will suffer no one to speak of it." Luna offered.

"Is the changeling a construct?" Elisa asked.

"No, they were not that advanced. Each of them was like an elemental, made of fire, earth, water, or air, but so much more complex and powerful. They could take humanoid form, but never could they alter their appearance enough to pass for a human." Selene said.

"Well, whatever it is, wherever it's from, we have a problem" Elisa said.

"You have a problem, detective." Selene corrected.

Vivienne crossed her arms, trying hard not to roll her eyes.

Elisa leaned forward.

"The way I see it, this thing is out there, and if it can hurt one immortal, it can hurt another. Whatever it is, I'd think your Lord would find it in the best interest of his _children_ to offer what assistance you can."

Selene stared at Elisa as if a bug had started talking. Elisa splayed both hands on the table and stared back.

"Please! This isn't some crude contest of wills," Vivienne interrupted. "The humans need our help and I intend to give it to them."

Phoebe threw her head back laughing with abandon. "My, how Vivi has grown! What think you, Luna?" she smiled like a predator.

"_I _think that we will be returning to Avalon and bringing the wayward _child_ with us." Selene cut in.

Luna stood and walked over to Vivienne's side. She reached to grasp her daughter's arm, but a snap of electric current hummed and light flashed brilliantly. Luna drew back her hand. "Daughter?"

"My place is here, I love you, but I will not be forced against my will to turn tail and run." Electricity began to build in the air. Papers began to float and Patrick shuffled to secure them.

"She should be brought in before our Lord. He would make her _stay_ on Avalon" Selene hissed.

"I don't think so," Luna said. She looked down, brow knit in worry. "Daughter, I cannot make you go against your will, but would you consider it?"

"Thank you, but I can't. I have lived here a long time. I have grown attached to the land and people. They need me, but I also need them. And too, I believe it is my _fate_" Vivienne finished.

Luna withdrew, "Very well, we respect your choice. Call if you have need. Detective?"

"Were there any clues that you picked up in your hunt of the creature?"

"No scent, no psychic emanations. It is impossible for a creature to leave no traces behind. _Everything_ living has some trace of psychic emanations. It may have been too late by the time we began the hunt." Selene explained.

"It operates outside of our influence, therefore we cannot foretell about it, or use such information to catch it." Phoebe offered.

"But I thought the three of you control _everyone's_ fate?" Elisa asked.

"This creature has managed to circumvent fate." Luna responded.

Elisa took in a big breath, letting it out slowly. "On Atlantis, why destroy everything? Surely, there had to be magic and technology others could have benefitted from?"

"Oberon's word is law. We did not question him." Selene blurted unexpectedly.

"After all, they threatened us with extinction. It seemed fitting punishment" Phoebe answered. "We and all of Oberon's children are charged with the mission to keep true knowledge of Atlantis from discovery, lest the dangers of their science reemerge. Plato was an exception; he was more interested with its application in his theories than anything else."

"When he tried to write more closely on the subject of Atlantis, we erased his memory and stopped him from completing his work on the book Critias." Selene said.

"So how come NYPD gets to find out now?" Elisa asked. A sense of alarm began to flutter in her gut.

"Oh, that is temporary, you and your staff will be allowed to remember it for now, but when the case is solved, we will come back and erase the knowledge. Do not look so frightened Elisa Maza. We have done it before. No harm shall result." Luna said. "Besides, for your mercy to our Lord, he hath bade that you and your close friends are not to be tampered with. You will remember Atlantis and more." She glanced at the other detectives, waving her hand in an idle gesture. "They and the others shall not".

Elisa glanced over at Patrick and Michaela monitoring the equipment. Michaela offered her a smile, apparently unaware of the development.

_I wonder how much of the conversation they're hearing?_ Elisa thought.

She blinked. Elisa remembered to breathe and sweet air rushed down into her chest.

"Have you any further questions for us?" Luna asked.

"No, we're good for now."

"Then we are through with the interview." Phoebe declared.

The Weird Sisters glanced at the officers. Phoebe gestured at them. The officers came over and collected the mics and packs.

Elisa nodded slightly. She made eye contact with the officers and glanced at the door. Patrick and Michaela nodded and exited the room.

"Ok, guys, what couldn't you say in front of them or on the record?" Elisa asked. "What's up?"

"What is up is a curse" Selene said slyly.

"What curse?" Elisa asked.

Luna sighed and shook her head.

"Stop toying with her," Luna scolded. "Someone who means you great ill has placed a curse on you. It is not fatal, but it will cause you to doubt yourself."

Elisa's thoughts began to race, but she quieted them. _Focus._ She reminded herself.

"How do I get rid of it?"

"They will have placed runes upon something that you use everyday. It could be clothing, furniture, jewelry, anything. They will have to refresh the runes every couple days." Luna finished.

_It's someone close, someone who can get away with being nearby and not look out of place _Elisa realized. Her long hair began to float in a soft rising wind.

"Sisters?" Luna looked from Phoebe to Selene. Both drew closer and clasped hands with her to form a circle.

"By moonlight and shadows, water and air, give the human Elisa Maza leave to declare."

Elisa frowned. _I don't like the sound of this._

The sisters began to spin. _Kind of like tubes on a centrifuge_ Elisa thought. The spin slowed, until finally they were still. Luna eyed Elisa, approaching her solemnly. A gold ring sat in Luna's palm. Elisa studied the piece. The band was a quarter inch wide and was decorated with rolling waves and a crescent moon.

Vivienne's eye grew wide with consideration.

"Wear this," Luna held her palm up to Elisa. "When you come in contact with the cursed items,the ring will grow cold. The ring is keyed to you, so only you will feel it."

Elisa looked Luna in the eye. "Thank you" Elisa reached for the ring. Selene slapped her hand away.

"Do not thank us yet." Selene sniped.

"Elisa Maza, when you have need, use the ring to contact us." Luna placed the ring on Elisa's right ring finger. "You must anoint it in the moonlight or water. Once you have done so, call to us with your mind. We will come if we can."

"If you can?"

"Your fate is…unclear to us now." Phoebe tilted her head to the side in consternation.

"Elisa," Vivienne stared into her eyes, "this isn't good."

The Weird Sisters turned away as one, stepping into the wall. Just when it looked as though they would all hit the wall, it rippled and the sisters stepped through.

Elisa glanced at the ring on her finger.

"And they say no news is bad news"


	8. Surprise, Surprise

"The American public has been captivated by the notion that at any given moment there are dangerous elements on the streets killing for often obscure reasons. The events at Columbine, Virginia Tech, and 9/11 defined a new era of violence, fear, and self destruction, an era of terrorism. Now, media headlines reflect the pop culture plotlines of the past in which everyday citizenry are tormented and slaughtered by superhuman killers who seem to do so for no other reason than that they can... and that they like to. Some argue that there are also beings out there that defend and protect the citizenry. How do we separate fact from fiction? And is it only a matter of time before the citizens of New York City face their greatest fears?

"This is NIGHTWATCH. Reporting from New York, Travis Marshall.

"Public concern has been growing over a series of bizarre murders around the city. Here with me tonight is Detective Matthew Bluestone, who has given us time out of his hectic schedule to address these issues. He and partner Elisa Maza are heading up a new division of the NYPD, one specifically created to address these and similar crimes. Matt, what is the next step towards ending these murders?"

Matt: The Paranormal and Magical Crimes Division is an adjunct to the 23rd Precinct. The PMC is coordinating with SVU and FBI to track and contain the responsible party.

Travis: Do you know who is responsible?

Matt: We can't say at this time. All leads are being investigated.

Travis: The killings have gone on for weeks. Some sources have said that elements in local and federal law enforcement kept the PMC from joining the investigation.

Matt: The priority is solving the case. The PMC is stepping forward and adding its resources to the investigation.

Travis: The PMC evolved from the original Gargoyles Task Force or GTF. Are there any grounds for suspecting the Gargoyles in your investigation?

Matt: To the average person, it would seem like something as different as the Gargoyles could do something like this, but I assure you, the crimes are inconsistent with Gargoyle activity or nature. Gargoyles protect, it's who they are. Truthfully, the citizens of Manhattan, due to several incidents, are aware that there are more forms of the paranormal out there than just Gargoyles. PMC was founded to address these new elements.

Travis: How can the police address the murders? If there are paranormal elements involved, how can an inexperienced division hope to contain the violence?

Matt: Criminals who threaten the public are a threat that will be eliminated. We don't have to see a serial killer to know that they are dangerous and have to be stopped. Human or not, a killer has a motive and a crime leaves clues. Some things are universal. Whether someone uses magic or weapons, an investigation is still about finding the truth and delivering justice.

Travis: WVRN has acquired some footage; please, take a look and comment

* * *

"Ach! What is that?!" Hudson exclaimed.

"Looks like someone got some night vision footage." Lexington offered. He crawled closer to the large flatscreen television.

A group of teenagers appeared to glow eerily in green night vision. Several teen's were laughing and falling over each other.

The girls were dressed in tank tops and rolled jeans. They rocked to the beat and one by one the girls took the center spot and performed stunts and dance tricks.

"_Hey Gen, Genevieve, show us that move again?" _the videographer asked.

Gen smiled and flipped over onto one hand, her high heels stretched out above her in a graceful pose, like a ballerina, but upside down.

The camera panned across the scene to another girl in huge baggy jeans and a trucker hat. She began to dance, but stopped and turned at a noise. In the background, a huge figure darted by.

"_Hey! The bleep- is that?"_

"_Shbleep!"_

The group of teens ran off camera. The teen with the camera kept the creature in frame for a second. A dark blur of wings were briefly visible.

"_Ahh!" _

The camera angle spun and the frame became a wild, twisting joggle, attesting to the panic of the fleeing videographer.

* * *

_I'll kill him! _Matt roared in his mind.

Matt stared at reporter Travis Marshall for an eternity of a second.

"The footage is from some of the victims in what appears to be a possible Gargoyle attack." Travis prompted.

"The footage has been analyzed, but we have _ruled out_ the Gargoyles. Given the nature and abilities of certain paranormal creatures, what you see isn't necessarily what you get. There are other creatures that have wings and fit the profile. Reports indicate that some of the murders occurred in the daytime," Matt's face was serious, "which is when gargoyles are dormant. Recent evidence has opened a break in the case and we intend to bring this to a swift conclusion".

"With the public safety in question, we hope so too." Travis remarked.

_I'm going to kill you, and your little friend who leaked this too!_

Matt smiled lightly.

* * *

The phone rang unanswered on the desk. The voicemail light flashed.

He looked nervously at the phone, but it didn't ring again.

Against his chest, his cell phone began to vibrate. He closed his eyes and cursed silently. He glanced at the display. _Shit!_

"Look, I can't talk right now-"

"You did an excellent job today." The voice broke up into elated laughter. "I imagine the Gargoyle-lovers out there are up in arms now. They make such an _excellent _target. Regardless of the facts, people will fear them."

"Look" he interrupted the voice. "I hope those demons are going to get what they deserve. It's all I can do though. We're being watched more closely now. The damn investigation is- what the hell do they need to talk to those damn witches for anyway? The leads were supposed to dry up by now!"

"What witches?" The voice quietly asked.

"The Witches of damn Eastwick! I don't know, these chicks got interviewed by Elisa today. I think they were triplets."

"Those bitches! I'll blast them to bits! They-" the thundering voice cut off.

He glanced around. Nobody noticed the exchange. He waited as the voice collected itself.

"I told you to place those spells. They tear down the inner strength and enhance fears! She should be a wreck by now."

"She's getting worse everyday, it's working, but not fast enough. We need something faster." he urged.

The voice paused in thought.

"No, not something _faster_. We'll have to try something _stronger_." The voice laughed darkly.

He listened to the instructions from the voice. His blood began to run cold. In the back of his mind, he felt guilty. _This will destroy her, but I have no choice._

* * *

"What was that?!" Elisa demanded.

"Dammit! We got a leak. Somebody gave Marshall that footage. I can't believe I thought he was just a pesky old coot." Matt exclaimed.

"Look, all that work- with the task force and trying to disband the Quarrymen and John Castaway's anti-Gargoyle propaganda- it could all go down the tubes. We need to solve this yesterday." Elisa said.

Matt looked at Elisa for a long moment. "I know"

She turned and leaned against the edge of her desk. She ran her hands through her hair. Elisa's cell phone rang.

"Lex, you heard?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's all over the castle. Goliath is furious." Lexington said. "The Quarrymen tried to "patrol" in Xanatos' air space just now, but we were able to track down a holding company this time. The Xanacorp lawyers were able to ward them off."

"Yeah, well we can't count on that for long" Elisa said.

* * *

_Author's note: the b-girl breakdancing scene in the video footage segment is directly inspired by my friend's website. Check it out at tressapackdotcom. It is absolutely sexy/cool!!!_


	9. The Pursuit of Happiness

"Hey girl, let's just hang up here for a bit. Relax yourself. Conner's gonna have a little fun."

Susie wrinkled her nose at the stink of his breath.

"Oh, well I don't really think that's smart. After all, we could just go to my mom's house. She's gone on business and my bro and sis are at my aunt's for the weekend. We could have a lot of fun there!" she forced a bright smile on her face.

Conner tilted his head and rolled his eyes up to think about it.

_God he makes it sooooooo easy_ she thought as she reached into her huge shoulder bag. From behind, a fist came at Conner's head.

Conner dropped to the ground.

"Sis, what the hell?!"

Kenny stood there rubbing the sting out of his knuckles. He started to flex his right hand.

Susie flung herself at him. The look of angry disbelief melted from Kenny's face. Susie spoke with her face muffled in his hoodie.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, I thought you were dead," she sobbed. She pulled back. Kenny saw the tears and the beginnings of a runny nose. _Just like she used to look after fighting the kids on the playground_ he snickered.

Her eyes narrowed. Stronger than he thought, Susie pushed him back and pounded his shoulder.

"Dammit! You asshole, this isn't funny!" she cried.

"I know" he laughed again.

Susie's face was all screwed up in classic bitch-fit style. Kenny forced himself to stay cool. _God, if it weren't so crazy, this whole mess would be funny._

"Come on, let's get you out of here. It's not _safe _for kids like you right now."

"Oh, ya think?! It's not safe for you either Kenny, you're still a kid too. And mom? Oh mom is the one you should be worried about" she threatened.

"'_It's not safe fer kids like_ _you_'" she mocked in a goofy voice. She glanced around. Kenny was leading her to a dead end alley. _Why is it always an alley? Why not the 7-Eleven or Jack In The Box? _She sighed. _Hmm…I'm hungry._

Kenny stopped at the end of the alley. _What the? Helloooooo? Guess I got all the smarts in the family._ She glanced around at the piles of trash and castoffs. _Ew, is that smell urine? Ewwwww-uh! _Susie looked around with her face squinched up.

"Ewwwwww!" she moaned.

"Does she know where you are" he asked flatly. Kenny held her by her arm and stared into her eyes.

"Well, sure, I just said 'Hey ma! I think I figured out where Kenny's at! I'm gonna go dress up like a jail bait ho and lure Kenny out of hiding. Don't wait up!" she hung her tongue out and rolled her eyes in disgust. "Nur! I'm not stupid."

"Could have fooled me" he muttered.

Apparently Susie had been dragging the poor unwitting thug through the neighborhood. She'd strung him along with girly charm, letting him think he was successfully putting her under his spell. After a while, the thug's patience had begun running out, so she started offering him bits of contact: a brush of her hand, allowing a squeeze here and there. Kenny watched furiously, holding back because he knew it was a trap. When Conner flipped and decided to claim his prize, she decided to throw him a curve ball with the whole "empty house for a weekend" comment. Conner paused too long, lost in thoughts of sex romps, lots of food, an all night party with booze and more of Susie's friends, and an end-of-weekend finale: clearing out all of the valuables in the house. That's about all the opening Kenny had needed to step in.

"Ok Kenny, genius move taking me into a dead end. Can we like go now? Let's just go home." She complained hopefully.

Kenny saw the flickering of fear in her eyes.

"Just a sec" he promised.

Kenny walked off to the left wall past a mound of crumpled cardboard boxes and random trash. He stopped next to a stack of crates and grabbed the corner.

"C'mon, let's get out of here" he waved Susie over.

Kenny tugged the corner of the crates and they swiveled out to reveal a dark entry.

"Whoa…" she said. He swiped a flashlight from his pocket and flicked it on.

"Here, hold this a sec" he asked her, "don't point it at the door, just point down at the ground."

From the inside, Susie could barely see the bolts and bracing on the door frame that attached the stack of crates concealing the alley entrance.

"Okay, maybe you're not as dumb as you look" she offered.

"Gee, thanks. That means a lot coming from you." Kenny paused. "I still can't believe you'd do something so stupid!" Kenny remarked.

Susie rolled her eyes and glanced around. They had been replaying the same old arguments for years. Genius mixed with boner moves seemed to define their greatest hits moments. She sighed. _Geez, I'm seventeen, practically a _woman_. He was out on the streets at my age. _

He finished pulling and securing the latch mechanisms in place. He pulled a black curtain across the entrance and turned to grab the flashlight. Susie eyed the shadows suspiciously as she turned and followed. Visions of dead rat bodies, dead people, and nasty nasty dead smells flashed through her mind, but she was surprised how not nasty it smelled. Kenny led them down the hall and down a flight of stairs.

"I thought squatters and rats would've torn the place up." Susie prompted.

"Don't worry. It's a small maintenance building behind the abandoned storefronts. It didn't take me long to clean up because it was such a bitch to get into in the first place" he said. Kenny and Susie came to the bottom of the stairs. "Nobody set up shop in here before me." He opened a door across from the stairs. "You hungry?" he asked.

"Puh-lease, do you even have to ask?!" Susie walked in. The lights came on and she looked around in disbelief. "Whoa-ho! What's all this? It's like 1980's end of the world shit in here."

Around the edges of the room, clunky white track lighting hung suspended from a twelve foot ceiling. The walls were painted that blah shade of gray-green that means somebody mixed a big batch of all the paint they had. Up in the rafters, Susie could see tubes for electricity, water, and whatever criss-crossing the ceiling. The lighting pointed at a few task areas and Susie took-in the sights. One corner had a dozen flat-screen monitors; three were installed in a frame and from the look of the tools haphazardly spread around, Kenny had been in the middle of rigging the rest into the monitor bay. Susie walked over and glanced at the moving images. Various citizens went about their activities, images from shops, restaurants, laundromats and apartment buildings flipped by in short cycles.

"This how you spotted me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I tap into the city traffic cams, they're almost everywhere. The few places of interest they don't cover, I added a few cams of my own to. I was running a camera scrolling program and testing the coverage. Originally, I was going to use this place as a base to pull together my documentaries, working on sound, editing, et cetera. When the kids started turning up dead, I thought I could add my cameras and a new program to get more coverage. I wanted to help keep an eye out and find out what's behind this." Kenny paused. "I was just about finished setting up the new monitors, but _instead_ I had to toss out of here to save my sister's hide." He replied casually.

"Yeah, well I had some goodies with me." she explained.

She slung her large purse around and opened the top. Kenny whistled. Inside was a can of mace the size of a bottle of hairspray, and a light-weight tazer gun.

"It's pink…" Kenny said.

"Yeah, looks nicer than the red or blue."

He shook his head.

"You might'a done okay with that, but the odds still weren't in your favor." Kenny lectured.

"I didn't have time" she snorted, "I wasn't thinking" she admitted.

"Ha," he laughed, "been there, done that!"

She offered Kenny a warm smile of gratitude.

Kenny gestured his head at a little room off to the right. The same décor prevailed, but Susie only had eyes for the little fridge and the pile of snacks on the table.

_Like a fat kid loves cake _Kenny thought to himself. He chortled. _'Cept she's rail-thin._

"Geez, where does it all go Suz?"

"Mfwhere? Hnwhat you tnalkin' bout?" she formed the words around a mouth crammed with what looked like cupcakes and cookies. She gazed at the food and reached to open a bag of pork rinds.

"Nevermind." He said.

Kenny strode to the fridge and grabbed two cans of Coke. He plopped onto a folding chair at the table, scooching the two cokes over to Susie. She swiftly opened one and began guzzling the contents.

"Urrrp!" Susie belched.

"How'd you find me?" he asked.

"Oh please, I spotted your log-ins online. I read all your blogs; the one on your documentary project changed. I noticed you took out a couple sentences about this neighborhood."

"I was hoping no one would notice, but I had to get rid of it to keep anyone from looking for me here" he said.

"Well, it wasn't easy. It took me a few days to realize what you deleted."

"Suz? Someone could have followed you."

She frowned.

"I watched the surveillance for the house and when you were strutting around, I didn't catch anyone, but…You didn't think maybe someone could watch you and see if I was contacting you or it led back to me? That's why I had to lay low. If people thought I was dead, you guys would be safe. If the guys killing those kids find out I'm alive, they'll come for me" he finished.

"Mom!" she cried.

Kenny shook his head. "I got it tapped there too. I'll know if something's wrong…" Kenny paused. "I heard what you said the other day, to Elisa and Mom. I should've known, but I thought you'd leave it to the police."

Susie shoved the empty wrappers aside. She pulled the second Coke open and started sipping casually.

"Ken, whatcha doin' out here anyway? You said you were documenting underground city nightlife…" she opened.

"I was," he swallowed. "Or at least it started out that way." Kenny looked down at his hands. "I was following a group of b-girls that night. We went to an abandoned lot and they starting doing their thing with the dancing. Something swooped by in the alley. I just stood there for a minute. I thought it was one of the gargoyles, but I couldn't get a good look. I could tell it was in the mood to attack though, so I took off. The girls ran the other way and made it out. I ran into some guys in the alley. They jumped me and knocked me around pretty hard, so I threw my wallet.

Susie winced.

"The guys tossed me aside to fight over my wallet and I ran off. I had to jump to a fire escape and dropped my camera on it, but I couldn't go back. The guys with my wallet…I heard them scream... woke up the next day back here, but it took me the better part of the day to recover. I didn't really get up again until the next day. By then, people on FaceSpace were messaging about me being found dead. I looked up the news; I just thought it would be easier to stay "dead" while I kept digging. I didn't want any attention," he glanced up at Susie, "and I was right. I found something interesting that I want to check out. " Kenny stood up. "But first, we have to get you back home."

"No!" Susie yelled. "I didn't come all this way just so you could drag me back. Besides, I was s'posed to be the one dragging _you_ back." She countered.

Kenny and Susie argued their way back into the living room. Kenny went to clean up the tools at the bay. A black shape blotted out one of the monitors from a camera across town.

"Hold up!" he held a hand towards Susie as he glanced at the monitors. He sat at the main control monitor and tapped at the keyboard. One of the monitors stopped cycling. The black shape swung across the camera again. It was fast and blurry. "It's gone!" he cried. Another monitor flipped locations and the black shape was smaller and still zooming fast. "Wait, what the-!" Susie started getting nervous. The monitors were flipping, and for two minutes, she watched as Kenny frantically tapped away and tracked the thing's progress. It showed up on so many screens that she lost count.

"Change of plan," Kenny said. He picked up his cell. Susie didn't recognize it. _It must be a pre-paid._

"Hello? Is Detective Maza there?" Kenny asked. _I thought this number went straight to her desk?_

"She's in a meeting; she won't be available for a few hours. This is Detective Lett, I'm covering her calls for now. How can I help?"

"Oh, no, it's not important. Just let her know that Kendall called."

Lett paused. "Sure, I'll do that."

Kenny let out a gust of air as he flipped his phone shut.

* * *

Lett set down the phone and glanced at the caller ID. _He put up the caller ID block? Hunh! Kid must have thought it would work here. In the precinct? _Lett shook his head. He scribbled the number down with a note to call Kendall back. He glanced at the latest reports, reading through the evidence and comparing it to the latest leads.

"Hey Ray!" Detective Vasquez called. He walked by and peered in the door. "What're you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in the meeting with Elisa?" Vasquez looked down at the reports and gave Lett a considering look, settling himself in front of Elisa's desk.

"We'd just gotten these reports in and I offered to go through them and update her files. It's going to take hours, but hey" Lett shrugged as if to say 'that's life'.

"I'm going to be heading back to the 22nd. Catch you later." Vasquez turned to leave. Thinking better, he turned back. "Oh, uh, did you go over those transcripts from the three sisters yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did. I had some trouble trying to make sense of it, but it seems like a good lead, albeit a strange one" Lett looked down and shuffled through the papers. "Pretty interesting group, those three. You read it yet?" he asked.

"No."

"Here" Lett held out the report, "take it. It's pretty interesting. I'll pull up another copy later."

He reached out to grab the stack of papers from Lett, but his hand bumped into a stapler and coffee mug. The mug shot towards the edge of the desk.

Vasquez lunged and snatched it up before it could fall. He checked it over and set it back on the desk.

"Close call" Lett remarked.

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't see it there." Velasquez grabbed the file and headed out of Elisa's office.

* * *

Elisa strode into her office. She flopped into the guest chair in front of her desk.

"So, any messages?" she asked blearily.

"Yeah, here." He handed her a stack of sticky notes. "Nothing big."

"Oh", she flipped through them. "Alright, I'll get to these later. Let's get cracking. What have you got for me?" Elisa asked. She reached forward to grab her cup. Frowning, she looked inside. _Something's funny. _She remembered the warning and quickly touched her right hand to the cup. The blood in her veins seemed to grow ice cold. Just then, as she held it, she felt the exhaustion grow. Elisa fought to stay calm, nodding to Lett even though she couldn't hear him anymore. He was saying something to her, but Elisa was preoccupied with the internal struggle. _I can't take it, this case isn't worth it! _Feeling confused, Elisa began to set the cup down. As she let go, her mind began to clear.

"Hey, Ray, why don't we just wrap up and go over this later?" she asked.

Ray stared at her. "I thought we were going to go over it now." Frustrated confusion filled his voice.

"I know, but I think it'd do us some good to wrap up early tonight. It's Friday, go home" She smiled, "don't worry, we can get in an early start on Monday" she promised.

"Yeah, but you'll be in tomorrow _and _Sunday" he complained.

"Ok, but go home. We can catch up tomorrow, but I better not see you here Sunday" she said.

Elisa offered a smile and Ray shook his head.

"Alright." He conceded.

Elisa ushered Ray out and closed the door. Confused, she glanced around. _Okay, what was I doing? _She shrugged and sat down at her desk. She began working on her computer for the next fifteen minutes. _Oh! _She picked up her messages and flipped through them. _Vivienne: wants to help with leads…Beth: call her back ASAP! _Elisa snorted. _Joan: Susie's up to something…_ Elisa sighed. She turned to reports on Kenny's home computer. The techs reported that it was a clean computer, nothing helpful or incriminating. They concluded that Kenny kept another computer, most likely a laptop, which contained all his real info and activity. Elisa closed the file. _Just three messages…wonder what Beth wants?_

Sighing, she went to the desk and picked up the mug. A wave of uncertainty hit her. A flash of anger lit into her and suddenly the mug was flying at the wall. The impact was loud and pieces of ceramic shattered and fell to the floor.

A tiny trickle of energy began to flow into her. It felt like sweet, golden warmth.

Matt came flying in and took in the scene.

"Um, thought that was your favorite?" he asked.

"Yeah well, not anymore." She said. "Matt, I need your help."

The flow of energy subsided. Elisa felt like she'd had a few hours rest. It wasn't perky, but it would do.

Elisa told him about the curse the Sisters warned her about. Together, Matt and Elisa spent the next hour combing through the office and common areas.

"No," Elisa set down book after book from her shelf. "No…no…no!" Nothing in the shelf was spelled. She sat on the ground against the shelf. _Only the Batman mug so far. _She pressed her head back against the books. _Ahhhh!_

She glanced at her desk. Curious, she crawled over and started emptying out the contents of the drawers. _Wait a sec!_

Elisa got on all fours and began to look under her desk. There, right beneath the center of her desk on the base of the center drawer was a strange rune. She reached out and touched her hand to it. The blood in her veins turned to ice and a coil of sadness gripped her. "Uh!" she groaned, dropping her head. Matt rushed over. "The desk, get rid of it" she gasped. "Now!"

Matt opened their office door. Racing back, he grabbed the end of the desk and shoved it out into the hall. He waved down maintenance and a few moments later the desk and parts were ordered dismantled and disposed.

"You should go home Elisa. I'll drive you back." He shut the door. "We've been over all the other nooks and crannies, but more things might show up tomorrow. We'll probably have to sweep it everyday for this stuff."

Elisa nodded.

"If I find any of this in my apartment…" Elisa threatened. "I have to talk to Goliath."

* * *

Elisa clicked on the stereo system and grabbed the remote. She surfed and left it on an eighties music station as she made her way to her bedroom. She kicked off her shoes and peeled off her suit piece by piece. Settling into her dark rinse jeans and skintight white tank, she ran her fingers through her hair. Closing her eyes she massaged her temples. The unfamiliar feel of the ring on her finger reminded her to focus.

Cagney lay curled up indifferently at the center of her bed, eyes closed.

"So," she said out loud, "how 'bout we check the apartment for magical booby traps?"

Cagney stretched and rolled over. He put his paws over his face and feigned sleep.

"Lazy boy," she called after her as she began testing the ring on her stuff.

She'd done a cursory inspection when she first got home, but she felt compelled after the earlier discoveries in the precinct.

* * *

"Broadway and Hudson, I want you to cover the patrol routes. Call us if anything out of the ordinary occurs." Goliath ordered. "Brooklyn." He summoned the red gargoyle aside. He placed his hand on Brooklyn's shoulder. "Elisa has been placed under a curse-"

"What? Is she okay?" he asked, stunned.

"For now. I need you to go to her and watch over her. I would go to her, but I need to see for myself what is happening in Harlem."

"But Goliath, I have to show you the buildings where-"

"Brooklyn, please…" Goliath pleaded. Brooklyn swallowed his objections. "I, uh, no problem." He'd rarely seen Goliath like this: afraid. It wasn't a huge display of fear, but it danced in his eyes as he'd pleaded with Brooklyn. "I understand" Brooklyn finished. He talked with Goliath and Lexington about the suspicious activity and where it was located. He watched with concern as the two parties flew off in opposite directions.

Brooklyn climbed up the edge of the castle ramparts. He stood on the edge for a moment, taking in the lights and noises. Suddenly, he launched into the crisp night air. He glided in a rapid ascent above the city. Moments later he spotted Elisa's apartment and tucked into a crosswind to enjoy a good spiral on the way down to her rooftop.

The sounds of music pumped through the windows.

Brooklyn raised his brows in surprise as he tapped at the window. _Phil Collins?_

He heard the rapid steps of Elisa as she came into view from her hallway. "Hey Goliath- Oh hey Brook! What's going on?" She sounded a little winded as she greeted the red gargoyle at the glass door.

"Hey, yeah, sorry to crash the party. There was some stuff going down that Goliath had to check out, so you have to settle for me tonight" Brooklyn shrugged.

Elisa knocked him in the shoulder with a friendly nudge.

"Hey, don't knock it. I can't be that boring. You want to play board games?" she asked.

Brooklyn's mouth fell agape.

Elisa struggled to keep her face straight. She lost it and started laughing loudly. Brooklyn looked down for a moment, chagrined. Elisa stepped out and gave him a friendly half-hug with her right arm.

"I'm just kidding," she laughed. "Look, you gotta learn not to take everything so _seriously_ sometimes." She offered.

Brooklyn looked up and was relieved. "I'm sorry, for a moment there I thought you were making fun of me."

"Something on your mind Brook?" she asked.

Brooklyn climbed and crouched on the edge of the rooftop wall. Elisa popped up and sat next to him. Brooklyn raised his brows in mild surprise.

"You know, not a lot of humans are so casual with heights like that. But then you're not like a lot of humans, are you?" he asked.

She raised her brows and smiled. "I don't know… no wings, five fingers, five toes." She pointed to her feet, wiggling the toes that she hadn't bothered to cover in socks or shoes. "I think that qualifies."

He smiled.

"Sometimes, I look around and it feels like everyone's got someone. You know, I really liked Angela-" he cut off. _I still like her. _He groaned in dismay. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Everything isn't always about hooking up, getting married, and having kids. The best things are having friends and letting yourself enjoy your life. If you can learn to appreciate what you have and who you are, you'll be on your way to living a fulfilling life."

Brooklyn looked up at the sky.

"It sounds great, but sometimes I feel like I don't know what I'm doing. Goliath picked me to be his second, but instead of going out to patrol or investigate, he sent me-" he cut off and looked out into the city streets uncomfortably.

"Here?" Elisa finished.

He nodded.

"You know, even I'm still figuring out what I want." She said.

"What do you want?" he asked.

The ring of the apartment intercom went off.

"Hold it just a sec." Elisa replied quickly.

Brooklyn laughed to himself inwardly. _Saved by the bell._

"What's up?" Elisa spoke into the intercom.

"Hey, let me up! I got hella goodies and chick stuff for us sis!" Beth's voice sang out through the speaker.

"Oh, yeahhhh," Elisa shrugged and turned to Brooklyn. "I forgot! Um, well. I hope you don't mind-"

"The chick stuff?" Brooklyn teased. "I dunno, Friday night with two Maza chicks could be fun."

Elisa rolled her eyes and laughed full out. She buzzed Beth up and tugged Brooklyn in after her.

_Oh yeah, this is dangerous. _He sighed to himself quietly. _I can't believe I'm stuck here while Goliath is out hunting. No offense to Elisa, but I'd rather be out chasing criminals._

Elisa opened the door. A wave of citrus and vanilla wafted in.

A slightly smaller, younger version of Elisa flounced into the room. Her hair was short and cropped, but softly styled about her face in a way that just cried out nymph or fairy. She wore a purple mini sweater that had long sleeves, but the bottom just barely covered an ample bosom. Large hot pink hoops dangled in her ears. Combined with her low-cut jeans, Brooklyn was treated to a sight not often seen in the human females he knew: a taught midsection with planes and curves in a sweet shade of caramel skin. She leaned against the doorway like she was making an _entrance._

"Hey Elisa! Get a load of this stuff. I found the hottest---Oh hey! I'm sorry…you didn't call back. Did you have plans?" Beth ducked around Elisa and peered at Brooklyn.

He stood there unmoving.

"I'm Beth" she beamed at him.

Brooklyn waved absently. He blinked and opened his mouth in an attempt to speak.

Elisa glanced at Brooklyn with bemusement. She smiled as she watched Brooklyn try to talk with Beth.

Beth glanced around the apartment. "I tried to call. I wanted to spoil you and force you to have some fun."

Beth blushed momentarily. "But I didn't know there'd be male company" she blurted.

"Uh, hey! It's cool" Brooklyn stammered.

Elisa sidled over to Beth's bag and peeked in. Elisa's head shot up and she bit into her lower lip, eyes dancing with laughter.

"Um, I can't leave, but maybe I should go outside or hop across the rooftop?" Brooklyn offered. _What is in that bag? _He wondered uncomfortably.

"No, I think you'll like this" Elisa said, waving the bag at him.

Brooklyn narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He peered into the chick bag.

"The Mummy 3, Encino Man, George of the Jungle, Journey to the Center of the…hey!" his head shot up from reading the cases. "These all have Brendan Fraser."

"Bingo!" Beth giggled. She bounced over to the TV and stacked the cases on top of the DVD player.

"Yeah, well, a girl's got to dream, right? Hey, have you seen Encino Man?" Beth asked.

"Mmm, no. Can't say as I have."

"I think you'll like it. A handsome cave man is frozen and sleeps through several millennia, only to wake up in the present."

Brooklyn raised his brows in surprise.

"Sounds like my kind of guy" he said.

"Yeah, me too" said Beth.


End file.
